The Superstar or The Playmaker
by humbleb1608
Summary: This is gonna be a JESHLEY/SHARPRINCE -i made this- or ZASHLEY/TROYPAY :p TRAILER INSIDE!
1. TRAILER

TRAILER

**They were always there for each other...**

_shows Prince and Sharpay_

PRINCE: (nervous) You'll be there, right?

SHARPAY: Yeah (smiles) Of course!

**They never thought things will get worse...**

_shows Prince and Sharpay fighting_

SHARPAY: Who are you?!

PRINCE: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?

SHARPAY: I thought I'm your GIRLFRIEND

PRINCE: YOU ARE Sharpay. I LOVE YOU!

SHARPAY Prince...don't you think I'm just one of your leading ladies? After a show, it's all over!

**Now, who is going to be there for her?**

_shows Sharpay and Troy_

SHARPAY: What are you doing here?

TROY: I'm trying to solve your heart

SHARPAY: What? Solve my heart?

TROY: Don't you know that the heart is like a puzzle? Someone ruined it first so someone will fix it up...even if it means again and again.

**He has a new life...**

_shows Prince in his concert_

FANS: (howl) WE LOVE YOU PRINCE!

_shows Prince and his manager_

MR. FRITZ: (smiles) You're a superstar Prince!

PRINCE: (smiles) I am?

**She has a new life...**

_shows Sharpay and Troy_

TROY: Hey, wanna play with me?

SHARPAY: Sure?

TROY: Oh come on (handed her the basketball)

SHARPAY: (smirked) You really are the playmaker

**Does she still feels the same way for him?**

_shows the girls chatting_

TAYLOR: Are you still in love with him?

_shows Prince and Sharpay_

SHARPAY: (opens the door)

PRINCE: Am I still welcome?

SHARPAY: If you promise to say sorry

**Or does she feels something for someone else?**

_shows the girls chatting_

KELSI: Are you in love with someone else?

_shows Troy and Sharpay_

TROY: If he can't be your boyfriend then I will

SHARPAY: (surprise) Huh? Why? W-We don't even like each other

TROY: I like you (looks at her) I mean it, I really like you!

Starring:

**ASHLEY TISDALE as Sharpay Evans**

_"I'm so sick of this! I'm tired of being just someone in y our life! And, I can't just let you hurt me, make me cry, cause me all the pain over and over again. M-Maybe we don't really love each other."_

**JESSE McCARTNEY as Prince Richards**

_"I want to live in a world where I don't have to worry about losing you. If I could have one lifetime wish, just one wish that could come true...I'd pray with all my heart for yesterday and you."_

**ZAC EFRON as Troy Bolton**

_"When you feel like your world is crashing down and your heart is torn into pieces, I'm here for you and...never frown when you're sad 'cause you don't know who's falling in love with your smile."_

IN

_shows Sharpay and Ryan talking_

SHARPAY: Ryan

RYAN: (shows Sharpay, Troy, and Prince in a park) So who will you choose?

**The Superstar OR The Playmaker?**

_by: humbleb1608_

**NOTE: I'm not going to compose songs so I don't own the songs in the story. Just think that Prince didn't cover them :p**


	2. The Manager

CHAPTER 1:** The Manager**

* * *

"_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul"_

* * *

Saturday morning, it was a bright shiny and cloudy day at Albuquerque. Mary Richards was preparing breakfast when their doorbell rang.

Mrs. Richards. Opened the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Richards," greeted Sharpay Evans.

"Oh good morning Sharpay," Mrs. Richards greeted back. "Come in."

"Thanks," Sharpay walked in. "Uh…is Prince awake already?"

"I've been trying to wake him up but no luck," the mother sighed. "Just go right in his bedroom and I'll prepare some food."

"Alright Mrs. Richards," Sharpay smiled.

Sharpay ran to her boyfriend's room. Oh no! His room was totally a mess! Dirty clothes, bag, books, guitar, sheet musics, and other stuffs on the floor and everywhere.

"Prince?" Sharpay tapped his shoulders. "Prince, wake up!"

"Mmm," Prince refused to wake up.

"Come on sleepyhead," Sharpay tried her best to wake him up. "Besides, how can you sleep with this kind of room? It's such a mess!"

"Mmm," Prince pulled Sharpay fpr a hug like he was dreaming.

"Eew honey, what are you doing?" Sharpay groaned. "Come on! Wake up now!"

He just ignored her and buried his head in her hair.

"I'm angry now!" Sharpay didn't sound like she's angry as she tried to pull herself from her boyfriend's arms.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't sound nor look like your angry? Prince was still sleepy but he slowly opened his eyes.

Sharpay sighed, "Finally! You're awake!"

"That's because I had your hug," Prince smiled.

"Nice try!" she blushed. "Why are you so sleepy anyway?"

"Well, I finished writing my song for tonight," he replied. "Tonight's a big night for me. Mr. Fritz will be there and I want to impress him with my song and of course, I want to impress you too sweetie."

She smiled, "I know you'll do great. You're a fantastic singer and your songs are amazing."

"You'll be there, right?" he sounded nervous.

"Yeah," she held his hands. "Of course!"

Prince smiled.

"You make yourself ready now while I help your mom prepare breakfast," Sharpay stood up.

"Okay," Prince started moving as Sharpay walked towards the door.

Sharpay went to the kitchen to help Mrs. Richards. Prince went to the bathroom to take a bath. After eating breakfast, Prince and Sharpay went to the mall to meet their friends.

"Hey guys,"the couples greeted their friends.

"You're late," Taylor told them.

"Ask Mr. Sleepyhead," Sharpay sat down.

"Sorry," Prince sat next to Sharpay. "Where's Chad?"

"Uh…he's hanging out with his OTHER friends," Gabriella answered.

"But he said he's coming tonight," Ryan told him.

"So what are you going to sing tonight?" asked Kelsi.

"Uh…surprise?" Prince smirked. "It wouldn't sound good tonight if I'll tell you now."

"Fine," his friends sighed.

"So what do you girls wanna do now?" Ryan asked.

"SHOPPING!" the girls cheered.

"Uh oh," the two boys groaned.

Then, they went store to store to do some shopping. That night, they went to City Light Bar.

"Hey dude," Chad hi-fived Prince and Ryan.

"Where are the girls?" asked Prince.

"They're already seated," Ryan answered. "My sister doesn't want to show she's also nervous so just do your thing, bro."

"Yeah," Chad agreed. "You're next."

Prince took a deep breath.

"Goodluck," Ryan smiled.

"Thanks," Prince gasped.

"You can do it buddy!" Chad tapped Prince's back.

Then, Ryan and Chad went to the others. Chad sat next to his girlfriend, Gabriella while Ryan sat next to Sharpay.

"How is he?" Sharpay sounded nervous.

"Tense," Ryan replied.

"Oh come on Shar. Prince can do it!" Gabriellla exclaimed.

"Your guy's totally great!" Kelsi added.

"I don't know anything about music but believe me, he's…incredible!" Chad smiled.

"Yeah," Taylor agreed. "Besides, he's a hottie you know."

Sharpay blushed.

"And with all the support from his cool friends and totally adorable girlfriend," Ryan winked at Sharpay. "Prince is going to WOW everyone!"

Suddenly, the emcee went out from the curtains when a band finished their part.

"WASSUP EVERYONE?" the spotlight was on the host and the people started to make some noise. "THE NAME'S MAX AND…PETER FRITZ IN THE HOUSE PEOPLE!"

People cheered up.

"THAT WAS BEE BAND EARLIER WITH THEIR SONG PARTY UP AND ROCK ROCK ROCK," Max said. "AND NOW, THE CROWD'S FAVORITE…PRINCE RICHARDS!"

Prince walked out of the curtains with his guitar and sat on a chair in the middle of the stage as the spotlight was on him and the crowd was cheering on him especially his friends.

"Take it away buddy," Max tapped Prince's back and went back to the backstage.

People started to applause.

"Um…good evening everybody. I'm going to sing tonight another composition I made," Prince started. "And I would like to dedicate this song to a beautiful girl with a beautiful soul."

Sharpay blushed.

"Sharpay, this is for you," Prince smiled on her.

When the people stopped applauding, Prince started singing BEAUTIFUL SOUL.

" _I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me"

To forget about being so tense, Prince would glance at Sharpay while singing.

" _I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul"_

When he was done singing, obviously, the crowd loved it and Mr. Fritz was amazed.

"This kid is good!" Mr. Fritz muttered to himself.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Prince smiled at the audience. "Thanks so much!"

"GO PRINCE!" Ryan and Chad cheered their friend.

"Told yah girl!" Gabriella elbowed Sharpay. "Everyone loves him!"

"That was really a nice song!" Kelsi exclaimed. "And it's so sweet of him to dedicate it to you."

"If you're going to set him free Sharpay," Taylor warned her. "Tell Prince he's always welcome to my house. Oh he's such a super bomb!"

Sharpay laughed, "He's mine Taylor!"

"ONE MORE! ONE MORE!" the crowd demanded. "ONE MORE!"

"Ok ok," Prince laughed. "Another one."

Because of the demand from the costumers, Prince gained a hundred percent of his confidence and so he sang another song. Mr. Fritz was really impressed by his performance and how his compositions earned a lot of fans. After singing, Prince ran to his friends.

"How was that?" Prince asked.

"How was that? Dude, that was cool!" Chad hi-fived him.

"Totally cool!" Ryan agreed.

"That was nice!" the girls exclaimed.

"Thanks," Prince smiled. "You like it honey?"

Sharpay gave Prince a kiss, "I love it!"

Max came in, "Sorry to interrupt you people."

"Max," Prince looked up at him.

"Hey Max," the others smiled at him.

"Sup guys? You girls look good always," Max smiled back to them. "Prince, before I forgot, there's someone who wants to talk to you. Urgent one!"

"Oh ok," Prince stood up. "Hold on guys."

The group glanced at each other as Prince followed Max. He led him to a VIP room and inside, there was a special figure.

"Mr. Fritz," Prince was surprised to see him.

"Prince Richards, right?" Mr. Fritz looked at him. "I'm Peter Fritz."

"I know you sir," Prince sounded excited and nervous at the same time. "Uh…w-why…"

"I want to talk to you because I want to manage you," the man smiled. "You have a good voice and your compositions are magical. I have to admit it…I'm impressed! So are you interested?"

"Yes! Yes I am, sir," Prince was overjoyed. "Cool!"

"Here's my calling card. Tomorrow, go to my office for a contract signing and bring more compositions because I want to hear more from you," Mr. Fritz instructed him. "I'm not yet legal until the signing but from now on, I'm your manager."

"Alright Mr. Fritz," Prince nodded.

"I'm not making a promise but I think I can make you a big star, kid," Mr. Fritz told him.

"Thank you sir," Prince smiled.

* * *

**Um...guys..I need some reviews so that I know that I have some support...**


	3. Projects

CHAPTER 2: **Projects**

* * *

"_You know our love was meant to be_

_A kind of love that will last forever_

_And I need you here with me_

_From tonight until the end of time."_

* * *

When Prince and Mr. Fritz were done talking, Prince told his friends about it. They were all happy. The next day, Sharpay was trying to wake Prince up again.

"Prince?" Sharpay sat on his bed. "I thought you're going to Mr. Fritz's office today."

"Five minutes more honey," Prince was still sleepy.

"Oh come on," Sharpay sighed. "Do I really have to do this?"

"What?" asked Prince.

"This. Wake you up everyday," she answered. "Do I look like an alarm clock?"

Prince laughed, "No, honey. But if you do, you're the most beautiful. Besides, if I'm not going to wake up with you by my side, what's the reason for me to wake up?"

Sharpay felt tingles in her spine, "I know…but you have to get up now."

"How bout your kiss?" he opened his eyes.

"Why don't you get up first then brush your teeth?" she suggested. "After that, you'll have what you want. So…deal or no deal?"

Prince hurriedly get up, "Deal!"

Sharpay laughed at him as he hurriedly ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After an hour, at the living room.

"Come on let's go," Prince told Sharpay.

"Um…Prince, I can't go with you today," Sharpay said.

"Huh? Why?" asked Prince.

"I promised Gabriella to go with her to the mall," she answered. "Well, the truth is…I only came here because your mom called me up and asked me to wake you up, you know."

"But we were at the mall yesterday," he insisted.

"Yeah and she forgot to buy some stuffs," she said. "I'm sorry honey."

"Alright," he sighed. "But we're going out tonight ok?"

"Sure," she kissed him. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," he kissed her.

Sharpay drove to Gabriella's while Prince drove to Mr. Fritz's office.

"Prince, sit down," Mr. Fritz instructed him. "I have a good news for you."

"Really?" Prince asked.

"Yes," Mr. Fritz smiled. "Wanna know?"

"Sure," Prince nodded.

"You are going to have a part at Chrystal Oman's concert," Mr. Fritz told him. "What do you think?"

"Wow!" Prince smiled. "That's a break for me!"

"BIG BREAK, that is!" Mr. Fritz smiled back. "Chrystal's one of the most popular celebrities today. And being part of her concert is a great opportunity."

"Yeah, I know sir," Prince was excited.

"I told you to bring a lot of your compositions, right?" Mr. Fritz asked.

"Yes. I have them sir," Prince pointed his bag.

"You're going to sing for Mr. Williams later. He owns the BIGGEST recording company in the world," Mr. Fritz informed him. "If you'll satisfy him…maybe from City Light's best performer you'd turned out to be the next recording artist OR…world's big star."

"Oh what can I say?" Prince was overjoyed. "Sounds great!"

Meanwhile, at the mall with Sharpay and the other girls.

"I'm really sorry I ruined your plans with Prince today," Gabriella felt guilty.

"Oh come on Gabby, I'm here now and don't worry about that," Sharpay smiled. "Prince does understand that."

"Good thing your guy's like that," Gabby sounded sad. "Unlike mine."

"Gabriella," Taylor and Kelsi tried to cheer her up.

"Why? What's wrong with Chad?" asked Sharpay.

"Nothing. It's just that…he can't say no to Team's Captain," Gabriella answered. "He was supposed to come with us today but where is he? Down at the beach with his OTHER friends."

"But he promised to make up with you, right?" Kelsi tried to help.

"Yeah," Taylor added. "Troy Bolton's really a jerk, you know. He doesn't have a girlfriend so he ruins a relationship."

"Why don't we just continue with our little shopping down here before the whole mall will be filled up with tears?" Sharpay joked. "Gabby, don't think Chad doesn't care about you anymore. He cares so much about you ok?"

"I hope," Gabriella sighed.

Then, Gabriella tried to cheer up with the help of her friends. Later that afternoon, Prince called Sharpay.

"So how was with Mr. Fritz?" asked Sharpay.

"Great!" Prince exclaimed. "But…I miss you."

Sharpay giggles, "I miss you, too."

"How bout shopping with the girls?" asked Prince.

"Fabulous….like always," Sharpay laughed.

"Hey honey. Don't forget, we're still going out tonight alright?" he reminded her.

"Yeah, I won't forget," she replied. "What's that for anyway?"

"Well…I just wanna take my girlfriend out on a date," he answered. "And…I have a good news to tell you."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Wait till tonight," he said. "I'll pick you up at 7 ok?"

"Ok," she sounded excited.

"I love you," Prince told her sweetly.

Sharpay blushed, "I love you too."

As soon as they hang up the phone, Sharpay's friend teased her.

"You know, you guys are really perfect for each other,"Gabriella said.

"All that's missing is the wedding," Taylor smirked.

"And the baby to make the family complete," Kelsi added.

"Shut up! I'm only 17, you know, and Prince is only 18," Sharpay said. "There are a lot of other more important things Prince and I should think about right now…before going to that stage."

"You have a point in there," Kelsi nodded.

"You know, there are lots of people jealous on your relationship," Taylor told her. "And honestly, I'm one of them."

"Really? Why?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm jealous too," Gabriella confessed. "Well, you've been together for almost THREE years now and take note: NO FIGHTS!"

Sharpay smiled, "That's because we love each other."

"EXACTLY!" Taylor exclaimed. "You're really lucky to have a boyfriend like Prince. It's really hard to find a guy like that nowadays. Prince loves you sooooo damn much!"

"So don't you ever set him free," Kelsi adviced. "Girl, you two are so meant to be."

Sharpay smiled.

That night, Prince took Sharpay to a lovely restaurant. They had a dinner date.

"Did I tell you already that you look beautiful?" Prince smiled.

Sharpay blushed, "Yeah. More like a thousand times tonight."

"But you really look beautiful," he insisted. "And I'm willing to say it a million times more."

"I know," she giggles.

"Do you wanna know the news now or later?" asked Prince.

"Come on, tell me now," she replied.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to sing at Chrystal Oman's concert," Prince sounded excited.

"Wow! That's great!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Guess what? I'm going to start recording songs for my album this week."

"Wait. Album? So you're going to have an album?" Sharpay was so happy for him.

Prince nodded, "And more projects are line up."

"Oh congratulations!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks!" he smiled. It's all because of you."

"What?" asked Sharpay. "This is your dream, right?"

"Right. My dreams are slowly coming true because of you, Sharpay," he smiled at her. "You're my inspiration. And I want to start earning money for OUR future."

Sharpay smiled.

She knows her friends were right. She is really lucky to have Prince. And, Prince is also lucky to have Sharpay.

* * *

**Guys...thanks for all the reviews and support :) especially SharpayEvansBolton12. For those who haven't read my other story, TRUTH OR DARE. Read it now. Trust me, it's a good story :) Don't forget to give your review! :)**


	4. Stolen

**Oh this is where the love triangle begins...well, sort of ;)**

CHAPTER 3: **Stolen**

* * *

"_When you look me in the eyes_

_And tell me that you love me_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven_

_I find my paradise."_

* * *

The next day, Ryan drove Sharpay to the Richards' house.

"You know, I think you and Prince should live in one roof together," Ryan suggested. "In that way, I won't need to drop you here everyday."

Sharpay smirked, "I'm fine now, you can go. See you later, big bro!"

"Take care!" Ryan drove off.

Then, Sharpay woke Prince up again…like always. Then, they drove to East High.

"You wanna come later?" asked Prince.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay also asked.

"Pioneer. I'll be working on my first two songs today," he told her. "So you wanna come?"

"Nah," she answered. "I'd love to but I need to do my homework."

"Oh," he felt bad.

"Hey Sharpay! Hey Prince!" Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella came in.

"Hi guys," the couple greeted them.

"Where's Chad?" asked Sharpay.

"Oh you know who he hangs out with," Gabriella sounded a little mad.

"Who?" Prince was clueless.

"His basketball teammates," Taylor answered.

"Gabby. Don't tell me you broke up with him" Sharpay looked at Gabby.

"No, she didn't. Just ALMOST break up with him," Kelsi said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Gabriella sighed.

"I have an idea," Sharpay smiled.

Later that day, it was Math class. The students were waiting for the teacher.

"Dude, what's up?" Troy tapped Chad's back.

"Yeah, what's up? You've been so sick since yesterday," Zeke added.

"Gabriella's mad at me," Chad sounded crushed.

"Why?" Jason asked.

"Forget it," Chad tried to hide the answer from them.

"Oh come on, buddy. We're your friends," Troy said. "You can tell us anything."

"Yeah," Zeke and Jason agreed.

Chad sighed, "She got mad because of you guys."

"What?" his friends were shocked. "Why?"

"I promised to be with her yesterday but I ended up hanging out with you guys at the beach," Chad explained. "She thought I can't say no to you."

"But dude! You didn't tell us you have to be with her yesterday!" Troy exclaimed. "We would have understand!"

"Sorry," Chad looked at them. "I got you involved here."

Sharpay came in, "Chad."

"Sharpay," Chad looked at her.

Chad's friends looked at her too. This was the first time Sharpay got near to Chad's friends. And, Troy was lovestruck.

"Hi," Troy stared at her.

"Hi," Sharpay smiled. "Do you mind if I borrow Chad for a minute?"

"Hi," Troy was head over heels in love.

"What?" asked Sharpay.

"Uh…that means no, we don't mind," Zeke and Jason covered for Troy. "We'll just wait for Chad here."

"Ok, thanks!" Sharpay smiled at them then pulled Chad away.

Troy was still staring at Sharpay.

"Listen Chad. Meet Gabriella tonight at City Light," Sharpay told him. "You have to make it up to her ok?"

Chad smiled, "Thanks!"

Suddenly, the teacher came in and so they sat on their chairs. But, Troy was still staring at Sharpay. After dismissal, Prince met Sharpay at the library.

"Can you finish your homework at six?" Prince asked.

"Yeah, I think," Sharpay answered.

"Ok, I'll just go to the studio while you do you're homework and I'll meet you up at the parking lot at 6pm," he told her. "I'll treat you dinner."

"Thanks. See yah," Prince kissed her then walked away.

"Ok sure," she smiled. "Good luck on the recording."

"Thanks," Prince kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you," Sharpay smiled then Prince left.

When Prince left, Sharpay started working on her homework so that she'll be finished at 6pm. When Prince arrived at the recording studio, after a few minutes of chatting with Mr. Fritz and Mr. Williams, he started working on his album. He sang "When you look me in the eyes."

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I can't make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

Mr. Fritz and Mr. Williams were amazed. After recording, he started rehearsing for the concert also. Around 6pm, Sharpay hurriedly ran to the parking lot.

"Where is he?" Sharpay checked her watch.

Prince was not yet there. Sharpay thought he was just stuck in a traffic so she decided to wait for him. After 30 minutes, Prince was still not there but Sharpay still wanted to wait for him.

"Hey," she heard a voice.

Sharpay turned around to see if it was Prince.

"Why are you still here?" it was Troy.

"Oh," Sharpay was a little disappointed. "Uh…I-I'm just waiting for someone. Troy, right?"

"Yeah," Troy smiled. "Waiting for a friend?"

"Um…actually, I'm waiting for my boyfriend," Sharpay felt a little uncomfortable with him.

"Oh," Troy felt OUCH when he heard the word BOYFRIEND. "Seems like someone has a date tonight."

Sharpay smiled, "Yeah."

Troy knew it's none of his business if her boyfriend isn't around yet but he doesn't want to just leave Sharpay alone.

"Can I stay here with you for awhile?" Troy asked.

Sharpay hesitated, "Um…maybe you need to go now. Besides, I'm fine."

"Um…how bout I accompany you here but the moment your boyfriend arrives I'll leave?" Troy insisted.

"Are you sure it's okay because…" she was cut off.

Troy sat down, "I'm sure."

Around 7pm, Prince was not yet there. But, Sharpay still wanted to wait for him and Troy didn't leave her there.

"Um…a-are you sure he's still coming?" asked Troy.

Sharpay checked her watch for the tenth time, "He's not answering my calls. But…I'm sure he's still coming. I-I just need to wait."

"No, WE just need to wait," Troy smiled at her. "I'm not going to leave you here alone until your boyfriend arrives."

"Thanks," Sharpay felt comfortable with him now.

After an hour, Prince was not yet there. And, Sharpay thought he's not coming anymore.

Sharpay stood up, "I think he's not coming already. Thanks for the company by the way."

"Wait!" Troy stood up.

"What?" she asked.

"What do you usually do when you go out on a date?" he asked.

"Uh…just eat dinner," she was confused. "Why'd you ask?"

"You waited for him for TWO HOURS. I'm not gonna let that go to waste," Troy told her. "Besides, I bet you're already hungry. Come on, let's go to Pizzalandia. The food there is totally yummy."

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked.

"Very sure," he smiled at her.

She smiled back, "O-Ok.

Troy took Sharpay to Pizzalandia to eat dinner. Both of them were tired and hungry. While eating, they started to get to know each other and they became friends. They even spent an hour at the bistro.

"Where do you live?" asked Troy. "If you want, I can drive you home. It's a little late already."

"Um…Troy, I would like to go back to East High," Sharpay said. "Maybe…m-maybe Prince is already there."

"Oh," he was disappointed. "Right, your boyfriend. I'll go with you…then I'll leave if he's there."

Sharpay smiled, "Thank you."

They went back to the parking lot to see if Prince is already there. Sharpay was so disappointed to see that there's nobody there.

"I guess he's still busy," she sounded sad.

"Sharpay?" he looked at her.

Suddenly, a car parked in front of them.

Prince got out of the car, "Sharpay."

"Prince?" Sharpay looked at him.

"I'm so sorry I'm totally late," Prince said. "There was a change in my schedule that's why. I'm really sorry."

Sharpay smiled, "It's okay. I'm glad you're here."

"Ahem!" Troy tried to catch their attemtion. "Um…I-I'll get going now."

"Wait!" Sharpay stopped him. "Um…Prince, this is Troy. Troy…Prince."

"Hey," Troy tried to smile at him but deep inside he was mad at Prince for being so late for his date with Sharpay.

"Hey," Prince looked at him.

"He accompany me in waiting for you," Sharpay exclaimed.

"Oh," Prince smiled. "Thanks dude."

"No prob," Troy smiled back. "Well…I-I'll get going now."

"Ok dude," Prince nodded.

"Bye Troy," Sharpay smiled at him. "Thanks again.

"Bye," Troy smiled at them before leaving.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**TRIVIA: I used Pizzalandia also in Truth or Dare. **(I hope those who are reading that story still remember that place)


	5. Jealous

CHAPTER 4: **Jealous**

* * *

"_These are the moments_

_I thank God that I'm alive_

_I've got all I waited for_

_And I could not ask for more."_

* * *

When Troy left, Prince and Sharpay went inside the car.

"So…where do you wanna eat dinner?" Prince asked Sharpay.

"Um, Prince…actually, Troy already treated me dinner," Sharpay felt bad for her boyfriend.

"But…I-I told you that we're going to eat dinner…TOGETHER," he insisted.

"I waited for you. But I remembered," she explained. "You told me to meet you up at 6pm. Prince…it's already 9:30 in the evening."

Prince looked down.

Sharpay took a deep breath, "J-Just drive me home."

Prince nodded.

There was an awkward silence in the car until they reached the Evans Mansion.

"So," Sharpay spoke. "I-I'll see you tomorrow."

Prince just nod. He felt guilty and mentally cursing himself for being so late.

"Prince," she held his hand. "It's okay."

Prince looked at her.

"I love you," she gave him a kiss.

"I love you too," he let out a small smile.

"Goodnight," she got out of the car.

"Sweet dreams," he watched her go inside the house.

For Sharpay, Prince was just late. It's no big deal. But for Prince, he can hardly sleep that night. It was totally a big deal for him. The next morning, when Sharpay entered in Prince's room, there was a bouquet of flowers with a note besides his table lamp.

"Hmm," Sharpay took the note and read it.

The note says:

To the most wonderful girlfriend in the world, Sharpay Evans  
I'm really sorry for what had happened last night. I didn't mean to be late and make you wait for me for hours. I'm really sorry.

xoxoLove&Carexoxo  
Prince

Sharpay blushed, smiled, and tingled.

Prince opened his eyes, "Good morning?"

Sharpay sat on his bed, "Good morning."

"I'm really sorry honey," Prince sat up.

Sharpay smiled at him, "It's okay."

"I-I'll make it up to you," he insisted.

"Sweet!" she kissed him on the cheeks.

He smiled, "I'll get ready."

During lunch time, the group were chatting at the cafeteria.

"So…what happened last night?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"Chad and I are fine," Gabriella smiled. "He explained to me everything. Guess we're wrong about what we thought his teammates are. Especially Troy. Troy's not a jerk, he's a nice guy."

"Really?" asked Taylor.

"Oh my gosh!" Kelsi exclaimed. "Troy's also a cutie!"

Everytime Prince hears Troy's name, he feels a little jealous and Sharpay did notice it so she would just smile at him to cheer him up.

"Oh there's Chad," Ryan pointed at him.

"Hey honey," Chad sat next to Gabriella then kissed her. "'Sup guys?"

"Catch you later dude," Chad's OTHER friends smiled.

"Yeah. Catch you later guys," Chad smiled back.

Before leaving, Troy smiled at Sharpay and so Sharpay smiled back. Prince saw it and he became more jealous. When Troy's group were finished eating lunch, they started to chat.

"Where have you been last night?" Zeke asked Troy. "Your mom was worried."

"No where. I-I was just…I just hang out with Sharpay last night," Troy replied.

"You hang out with who?" Jason asked.

"Sharpay Evans," Troy answered.

"You mean THAT Sharpay," Zeke pointed at Sharpay.

Troy nodded, "Yes."

"Dude!" Zeke and Jason exclaimed.

"What?" Troy asked.

"We know you have a crush on her but hanging out with Sharpay is totally a NO-NO," Zeke said.

"Dude, Sharpay has a boyfriend!" Jason added.

"I know," Troy sighed. "It's just that…I couldn't leave her ALONE last night."

"Just don't try to get yourself into trouble," his friends advised him.

Troy nodded.

Later that afternoon, Prince took Sharpay to the park. Sharpay sat on the grass while Prince laid down with his head on Sharpay's lap.

"You know, If only I could, I would want to stay here all day long with you," Sharpay told him.

"Wouldn't that be boring?" Prince asked.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "That's not boring!"

"How can it be not boring?" he insisted. "You just lay down here all day."

"That's not boring…because I'll be with you," she smiled.

"Fine fine. You win," he smiled. "That's not boring."

"I knew I'm going to win," she giggles.

"Where did Troy took you for dinner last night?" Prince asked.

"Huh?" Sharpay was surprised that Prince was talking about Troy. "T-Troy? Is this still about…"

Prince interrupted, "I just wanna know. Maybe I could also take you there sometimes."

"Oh," she thought he's jealous again. "We ate at Pizzalandia."

"Then?" Prince asked.

"Then…we were telling stories to each other," she replied. "Just talking and talking while eating."

"Seems like Troy's really a nice guy," he said. "He accompany you and then he treated you dinner."

Sharpay asked, "W-Why are we talking about T-Troy anyway?"

"Well, everyone's talking bout how good your friend is," he tried to smile.

"Well, I wanna know what do you want," she wanted to change the Troy topic.

"I want to live in a world where I don't have to worry about losing you," he was serious.

She was shocked again, "W-Why are you saying that?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe it's because I don't really want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me," she looked at him.

"Promise?" he looked into her eyes.

"Promise," she smiled at him. "I know you love me and you know I love you. We'll always stay like this, right?"

"Right," Prince tried to smile.

"So how's your career going?" she asked.

"Good," he smiled. "Everything's fine."

Suddenly, they heard a music playing. A group of teen were under a tree near them having a jamming session.

"What do you call that song again?" asked Sharpay.

"I could not ask for more," Prince answered.

The lead singer started singing.

"_Lying here with you, listening to the rain  
__Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
__These are the moments I thank god that I'm alive  
__These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
__I found all I've waited for And I could not ask for more"_

Everyone was listening to them.

"_Looking in your eyes, seeing all I need  
__Everything you are is everything to me_

Prince sat up, "I wanna do something."

"What?" Sharpay asked.

_These are the moments I know heaven must exist  
__These are the moments I know all I need is this_

He stood up, "May I have this dance?"

_I have all I've waited for and I could not ask for more"_

"Sure," Sharpay giggles as she took Prince's hand.

Then, they were dancing to the song.

"_I could not ask for more than this time together.  
__I could not ask for more than this time with you.  
__Every prayer has been answered  
__Every dream I have has come true  
__And right here in this moment is right where I meant to be  
__Here with you, here with me"_

"Just you in my life…I could not ask for more," Prince smiled at her.

Sharpay smiled back, "You know what? I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you. And I could not ask for more."

"I love you," he leans in.

"I love you too," she closed her eyes after looking into his green eyes.

Then, they were kissing passionately as they continued dancing to the song. The people in the park were tingled and very happy for the couple. But, someone was suffering from that moment.

"Come on Troy," he slapped his own face. "You are just someone in her life. JUST SOMEONE. She's in love with someone else and now he is her boyfriend. AND THAT'S NOT YOU DUDE!"

"Jealous?" he heard a voice from his side.

"R-Ryan Evans?" Troy saw Ryan standing next to him, watching his sister lip locking in the park too. "H-How long have you been there?"

"I didn't know Troy Bolton likes my little sister," Ryan didn't answer his question directly.

Troy startled, "I-I…I…"

"You know, I hate it when Prince won't wake up in the morning if it's not Sharpay who wakes him up. I need to drop my sister to their house everyday," Ryan said.

"What?" Troy asked.

"But Sharpay seems so happy with him and she loves him sooooo much. Guess I just have to be okay with that," Ryan turned to him. "And you…I know you're a nice man."

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;)**


	6. The Start of a New Life

CHAPTER 5: **The Start of a New Life**

* * *

"_Just another day started out like any other_

_Just another girl who took my breath away_

_Then she turned around, she took me down_

_Just another that I had the best day of my life."_

* * *

The next day at East High.

"I got your tickets for the concert," Prince gave the tickets to his friends.

"Wow!" the girls were excited. "Thank you Prince!"

"Cool!" Chad exclaimed. "Thanks buddy."

"Wait a minute," Prince said. "How bout Ryan's?"

"I'll just give it to him," Sharpay volunteered.

"Where is he anyway?" they looked around.

Meanwhile, Troy and his friends were watching Prince's group.

Troy thought to himself, "Stop it Troy! Forget about Sharpay! She has Prince now! It's no use you're falling for her! Stop it! YOU DON'T LOVE HER!"

"Dude," Zeke and Jason called out.

"Why don't you just forget about Sharpay?" Zeke suggested. "You're just hurting yourself."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Besides, there are lots of other girls out there."

"How bout you make friends with her?" Ryan sat next to Troy.

"Ryan??" the three boys were surprised to see him.

"What?" Ryan asked. "It's not a bad idea, is it?"

"What are you doing here?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be with them," Jason pointed at Prince's group.

"You're not in a war with them, right?" Zeke asked.

"Nah, I just stopped by to give you these," Ryan handed them three tickets.

"What are these?" they asked. "Tickets for Chrystal Oman's concert?"

"Yup," Ryan nodded. "That's all yours."

"Cool!" Jason and Zeke exclaimed.

"Wait. But why?" Troy asked.

"Chrystal Oman is the most popular celebrity today and her concerts are spectacular," Ryan said. "I just want you to watch. I know you'll enjoy."

"Definitely!" Zeke and Jason were excited.

"Wait! I still don't get it. Why are you doin this?" Troy asked again.

"You have to be there to get the answer to your question. Well, I'm sure you won't regret it, Troy Bolton," Ryan smiled at him. "I'll be there too, just to inform you."

Troy just looked at him in confusion.

Zeke and Jason were really excited, "Thanks buddy!"

"And Troy, about my advice earlier, I think you should follow it," Ryan told him. "My sister's really friendly. Sharpay loves to gain more friends."

Troy was still confused.

Then, Ryan walked towards Sharpay and her friends.

"Dude," Zeke and Jason turned to Troy.

"He wants you to be Sharpay's friend?" Jason asked.

"Or is he voting you for his sister against HER BOYFRIEND?" asked Zeke.

Troy shook his head, "I-I don't know."

Meanwhile, at Prince's group.

"Here's Ryan," Chad informed his friends.

"Hey guys," Ryan gave the boys hi-five before sitting down.

"Where have you been?" Sharpay asked.

"Nowhere," Ryan answered. "I was just late."

Sharpay handed his ticket to him, "Here's your ticket."

"Thanks," Ryan smiled. "Prince…good luck on the show."

"Thanks, bro!" Prince smiled.

During the night of the concert.

"Oops," Sharpay gulped. "I'll be sitting with a stranger in my left."

"Don't worry, you'll be sitting with your big bro in your right," Ryan smiled.

Sharpay laughed.

Sharpay sat next to Ryan then Kelsi then Taylor then Gabriella then Chad.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!" Kelsi and Taylor exclaimed.

"This is really a good start for Prince," Gabriella said.

Suddenly, Zeke, Jason, and Troy came.

"Sharpay?" Troy was surprised to see Sharpay and her friends there. Did Ryan planned all this?

"Troy?" Sharpay was also surprised to see them there. What is he doing here?

"Oh hey, you're here," Ryan and the others turned to them.

"I didn't know you guys are gonna watch," Chad was happy to see his OTHER friends.

"Well, thanks to…" Zeke was cut off.

"The tickets. Good thing you got your tickets," Ryan answered quickly. "Well, isn't it good they're here? We have additional support for Prince."

"Oh yeah," they agreed.

"What is he talking about? He gave us the ticket!" Jason whispered to Zeke and Troy.

"Yeah," Zeke agreed. "I was supposed to say 'Thanks to Ryan'."

"Prince?" Troy didn't understand the part SUPPORT FOR PRINCE.

"He's going to sing in the concert," Sharpay answered.

"Yup," Chad nodded.

"And he's amazing!" the others exclaimed.

"Um…my seat's next to you," Troy told Sharpay.

"Hmm…looks like you'll be sitting with someone you know and not a stranger in your left 'lil sis," Ryan smiled.

"Great," Sharpay smiled.

When they had settled down, they started dating while waiting for the concert to start. Everytime Sharpay would talk or smile at Troy, he felt like his heart is melting. Meanwhile, at the backstage.

"Prince Richards, right?" Chrystal approached Prince.

"Yeah," Prince sounded nervous.

"Nervous?" asked Chrystal.

Prince nodded.

"I've been a started too and I know how it feels," she told him. "Just put your heart into it and you'll probably have a connection with the people. Just express to them the way you feel through your songs."

Prince smiled at her, "Thanks for the…uh…advice."

"Don't mention it," she smiled back. "Good luck. And by the way…your songs are amazing."

Prince grinned.

Then, the concert started. Chrystal sang her singles then she sang Bleeding Love together with Prince.

"_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open"

After that, Prince sang Best Day of my life;

"_Woke up around a half past ten  
__Can't believe that I'm late again  
__Put down about a quart of caffine  
__To start my pulse and then  
__I grabbed my jeans off the floor and I hit the door,_

_Just the same old same  
__It goes to show  
__You never know  
__When everything's about to change  
__Just another day  
__Started out like any other  
__Just another girl who took my breath away  
__Then she turned around  
__She took me down  
__Just another day that I  
__Had the best day of my life"_

Then, Just the girl;

_She's cool and she's cruel  
__But she knows what she's doin'  
__She pushed me in the pool  
__At our last school reunion  
__She laughs at my dreams  
__But I dream about her laughter  
__Strange as it seems  
__She's the one I'm after_

_Cause she's bittersweet  
__She knocks me off of my feet  
__And I can't help myself  
__I don't want anyone else  
__She's a mystery  
__She's too much for me  
__But I keep comin' back for more  
__She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

And Stolen:

"_We watch the season pull up its own stakes  
__And catch the last weekend of the last week  
__Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
__Another sun soaked season fades away  
__You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation only, grant farewells  
__Crush the best one, of the best ones  
__Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, too early to say goodnight  
__You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
__One good stretch before our hibernation  
__Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well  
__You have stolen  
__You have stolen my heart_

_I watch you spin around in the highest heels  
__You are the best one, of the best ones  
__We all look like we feel  
__You have stolen my  
__You have stolen my heart"_

Everyone loved his performance. He gained a lot of fans already. Ryan's right, Chrystal Oman's concert is spectacular. After the concert.

"You're a superstar Prince!" Mr. Fritz smiled at him.

"I am?" Prince smiled in joy.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;)**

**NOTE: I'll be gone, so I already uploaded the next chapter...**


	7. Two Years Later

CHAPTER 6: **Two Years Later**

* * *

"_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl"_

* * *

After the concert, Prince had his own concerts, own films, lots of albums, product endorsements, guest appearances, nominations and awards. Mr. Fritz is right. He's a superstar now. Two years later, Prince Richards is the BIGGEST SUPERSTAR. A lot of things changed in his life but still, he has Sharpay. But, while he is busy with his career, Sharpay was there, trying to understand everything especially his work. But, she was never alone. There's Ryan, Gabriella, Chad, Kelsi, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, and her bestfriend…TROY.

Prince was in his concert. He was singing Because you live:

"_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
__It's the end of the world in my mind  
__Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
__I've been looking for the answer  
__Somewhere  
__I couldn't see that it was right there  
__But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe  
__Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
__Because you live, girl  
__My world has twice as many stars in the sky"_

When he was done, the fans started to howl, chant, cheer, and everything.

The fans yelled, "WE LOVE YOU PRINCE!"

Prince laughed, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR SHARING THIS WONDERFUL EVENING WITH ME GUYS! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!"

He waved to the audience and then took his final bow before going to the backstage.

"How was that?" Prince smiled.

"Excellent!" Mr. Fritz exclaimed. "Very good, Prince! Now, you're not the PRINCE but the KING of show business."

Prince laughed, "Um…so, what's my schedule for tomorrow?"

"The schedule is in my office," Mr. Fritz told him. "I'll just call you tomorrow for information."

"Ok sure," Prince smiled.

The next day.

"Prince?" Sharpay whispered into Prince's ear.

"Honey…five minutes more," Prince sounded really sleepy. "Please?"

"I know you had a BIG NIGHT last night but remember: you told me you have a surprise for me today," she sounded really excited. "So you get up now!"

"Surprise can wait," he buried his faced on to the pillow.

"Ugh," she sighed. "Well…girlfriend's waiting."

"Prince sat up," I'm awake!"

Sharpay laughed at him, "Now, get ready!"

"Fine," he went to the bathroom.

After getting ready, Prince took Sharpay somewhere in Albuquerque.

"Wow!" she saw a big beautiful house. "This house is fabulous!"

Prince smiled, "You like it?"

"Well, it's totally gorgeous," she replied.

Prince got out the car the opened Sharpay's door, "Come on."

"What? Where are we going?" she was clueless but still went out of the car.

"We're going to check out the house," he told her.

"What? We're not going to trespass, right?" she raised one eyebrow.

"Of course not! You don't call it trespassing when you check out your own house," he smiled at her.

"What?" she looked at him.

He held her hands and started to walk towards the house, "You ask too many questions, honey."

When they got inside, it was really beautiful. There were already some stuffs inside but not really properly arranged.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "This house is really great!"

Prince smiled.

"Hold on," she turned to him. "What did you mean by OWN HOUSE?"

"Honey…this house is for us," he held her hands.

"T-This house? F-For…US?" Sharpay was shocked.

"Yup," he smiled. "After the wedding, we'll stay here together."

"Uh…it's not that I don't like it, honey…well, actually this is wonderful, but Prince…" she was cut off.

"Yeah, I know we're not yet on that stage," he said. "But I just want to start preparing for our future early, so that…we don't need to rush things later on."

Sharpay smiled at him the she hugged him.

"I love you," he kissed her hair.

"I love you," she kissed him on the lips.

"Come on," he held her hands. "I'll show you the rest of the house."

"Okay," she smiled.

They started to tour around the house. Then, they went to the backyard.

"Your garden will be in front," Prince said. "While the backyard will be for the kids."

"Maybe a playground," she suggested.

"Actually, I was thinking to put an amusement park," he told her. "It's spacious anyway."

"Amusement park? That's very huge for the child," she said.

"I said KIDS not CHILD," he told her.

"Alright," she said. "But that's still huge for the two of them."

"Who said I want TWO?" he smirked. "I want to have a DOZEN children."

"Shut up!" she laughed as she pushed his face. "That's a big number, honey!"

Prince laughed too.

Suddenly, Prince's phone started ringing.

He answered, "Hello?"

It was Mr. Fritz, "Prince come at my office now. You have a lot of things to do today."

"Oh," Prince was disappointed. "I-I'm coming."

Sharpay knew he needs to leave again. She was sad and disappointed but she needs to understand and just wait for him again.

"Better hurry," Mr. Fritz told him.

"Yes Mr. Fritz. Bye," Prince hangs up.

Then, there was silence in the air.

"Um," he broke it. "Sharpay?"

Sharpay tried to smile, "I understand."

"I'm really sorry," Prince looked at her.

"I'm fine," she held his hands. "Just drop me at Gabriella's."

"Okay," he nodded.

Prince and Sharpay left the place. He dropped her at Gabriella's before going to Mr. Fritz's office.

Gabriella opened the door, "Hey Sharpay."

"Hey Gabriella," Sharpay hugged her.

"You came at the right time," they stopped hugging and so Gabriella let her in. "The others are here."

"Really? What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Well, doing some cooking at the backyard," Gabriella answered.

Ryan came in, "Hey lil sis. I thought you're hanging out with Prince today."

"Uh…that was…yesterday's plan," Sharpay sounded sad. "Plans had changed today."

"Oh," Ryan and Gabriella knew what happened by what she said and they felt bad for her.

Jason, Zeke, and Chad came in with tents, "Hey guys! Tents are ready!"

"Oh great!" Gabriella kissed Chad.

"I'll just go outside and check out how Kelsi and Taylor are going," Ryan said.

"Friendship," Troy came in with a cooler.

"Hi Friendship," Sharpay smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?" he put down the cooler next to the tents.

"Um…Prince and I were supposed to…spend the day together but…oh you know what happened next," she explained.

"Oh," Troy felt bad for her. "Well, you wanna come with us?"

"Where are you going anyway?" she asked. "And what's with all of these?"

"We'll spend the weekend at Forest Camp," Gabriella answered. "We thought you'll be spending the weekend with Prince so we didn't tell you about it. Sorry."

"That's ok," Sharpay smiled.

"So…you're coming?" Troy asked.

"Yup," she's starting to cheer up.

"Cool!" Jason, Zeke, and Chad exclaimed.

"Um…friendship?" Sharpay approached Troy.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need your help," she replied.

"What can I do for my bestfriend?" he asked.

"Well..I need you to drive me home," she answered. "I'll just take my stuffs for the weekend."

"Go on, we'll take care of the other stuffs here," Chad volunteered.

"Thanks dude," Troy smiled.

"No prob," Jason smiled back.

"Hold on. Can you stop by at the store and buy more food and drinks?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah sure," Sharpay nodded.

"More cheetos and any soda," Gabriella grinned. "And, don't take so long, lunch will be reayd."

"Got it!" Troy and Sharpay exclaimed.

Then, they hopped in Troy's car. Sharpay was smiling and laughing but Troy knew there's something wrong with her. He can't believe it. Two years had already past but still here he is. He's still in love with Sharpay Evans. He's still in love with the girl who loves someone else who is her boyfriend and soon enough, when the right time comes, Prince will ask her to tie the knot and so she'll be his fiancée an after the wedding, she'll be Mrs. Sharpay Evans Richards. Now, Troy is her bestfriend. And because he is the bestfriend, maybe Ryan's right, HE JUST HAVE TO BE OKAY WITH THAT.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;)**


	8. Friendship

**Sorry for the suuuuuper late update...oh gosh! i hope someone will still read this! ;)**

CHAPTER 7: **Friendship**

* * *

"_I look at her and have to smile_

_As we go driving for a while._

_My mind pounds and I can't think_

_Scared to death to say I love her."_

* * *

When they arrived at the Evans Mansion, Troy and Sharpay went to Sharpay's room. Troy have seen this room a thousand times already but until now, he still feels the same feeling everytime he enters…OUCH. It's not the pink colors that hurts him but Prince's presence in the room. On top of a table besides Sharpay's bed is a frame with a picture of Prince and Sharpay together in it. On the walls are posters of Prince and if you want to listen to music, Sharpay has a complete collection of Prince's albums. And when it comes to movies, she has a complete DVD collection of Prince's films. This is pretty normal since he is her boyfriend but Troy can't help it. It hurts too much.

"Hey, you alright?" Sharpay was packing her things. "Friendship, is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong with me," Troy lied. "But I think there's something wrong with YOU."

"I'm fine," she lied.

"Fine isn't good," he insisted.

"Ok. I'm alright. I'm great. I'm cool," she flashed a fake smile. "There's nothing wrong with me ok?"

"Ok," he smiled but he knew she was lying.

When Sharpay was done, Troy helped her carry her things and put them to the car. Then, they went to a grocery store on their way to but stuffs for their hang out at Forest Camp. After doing the grocery, they went back to Troy's car.

"Do you wanna listen to some music?" Sharpay asked him.

"Sure," he turned the radio on, hoping it won't be Prince Richards song.

Yes, it isnt's a Prince Richards song but he hated it. The song has a connection to the way he feels somehow.

"_I look at her and have to smile  
__As we go driving for a while  
__Looking nowhere at the open window of my car  
__And as we go the traffic light  
__Watch them glimmer in her eyes  
__In the darkness of the evening."_

"Oh passenger seat!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I love this song!"

"_And I've got all that I need  
__Right here in the passenger seat  
__Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
__Knowing that she's inches from me."_

"Um…you don't like the song?" Sharpay turned to him.

"No, I'm fine," Troy lied.

"_We stop to get something to drink  
__My mind pounds and I can't think  
__Scared to death to say I love her…"_

Troy thought to himself, "Oh great! Just the perfect song I need today. Ugh! Scared to death to say I love her!? Of all the songs in this world, why this?"

As soon as the song was done, they reached Gabriella's. They started helping their friends prepare for the weekend and cook lunch. After eating, they drove to Forest Camp.

"Wow! This is a nice place eh?" Kelsi looked around.

"They say the man-made forest is really a great place for camping," Taylor informed.

"And the beach is one of the best beaches in the world," Gabriella added.

"I hope the waves will be friendly," Chad said.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I'm sure we'll enjoy the weekend with this kind of place," Troy said.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Great place!"

"How bout we go to the forest first?" Ryan suggested.

"And set our tents," Zeke continued.

"I'm on it!" Jason winked.

After their camp site was set up, they changed into their swimsuits/swimming trunks and went to the beach. Zeke, Jason, and Ryan were surfing. Kelsi and Taylor were "Boy watching". Chad and Gabriella were building a sand castle. And, Troy and Sharpay were sitting on the sand, watching what their friends are doing.

"Ryan's a good surfer," Troy commented.

"My brother loves the water," Sharpay responded. "He's a singer person but he's also sporty."

"Taylor and Kelsi loves doing that," Troy laughed.

Sharpay also laughed, "Oh I hope they'll found the right one for them."

"And Chad and Gabriella's castle is really huge," he pointed at the couple. "They're really doing a great job on it."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Friendship…I wanna know what's in your mind."

"In my mind?" Troy asked. "Well, I'm wondering what's in my bestfriend's mind."

"I hate it when you do that," she hit Troy's arm not so hard and not so light.

"But that's what's in my mind," he wasn't telling a lie. "It seems like your mind is up in the space…and I wanna know why."

"But I told you I'm ok, right?" she looked at him.

"I can't believe it," he smirked. "I'm your bestfriend. You know I can figure out if there's something wrong with my friendship or not…and you're still lying to me?"

She sighed, "Fine."

"Now tell me what's wrong," he said.

"Prince. We went to this house this morning and I must admit, it's really beautiful!" she started explaining. "He said the house is for us. You know, we're not yet on that stage but he insisted that he just want to start preparing for our future."

"I don't get it," he shook his head. "What's wrong with that? That's so sweet of him, indeed."

"I know, but the problem is…how our relationship is going," she felt like crying. "He's still sweet and everything but…he has a NEW OTHER life now."

"If you're referring to the word BUSY, well…he's busy because his a celebrity. And not just a celebrity, he's a SUPERSTAR!" he tried to cheer her up. "He needs to go up on that stage and perform to everybody to make his fans happy…but that doesn't mean he doesn't have time for you anymore. You just have to understand." Troy thought to himself, "Now what are you doing Troy? You're defending your opponent? Oh great!"

"I've been trying to understand everything Troy," she was trying to hold back the tears. "If he missed or late for a date, if he needs to leave, if he wasn't able to answer or call back, I'm always right there trying to understand. I-I just can't…put myself in between. You have no idea how much it hurts."

"You're not thinking to break up with him, right?" Troy looked at her.

"No," she shook her head. "I love him so much. I don't wanna break up with him…although, that's Ryan's number one advice."

"I'm still here for you…and Ryan, and Gabriella, and the others," Troy smiled at her. "Remember what I told you before? I will NEVER leave you…UNTIL Prince arrives. You'll never be alone, friendship."

Sharpay hugged him, "You're the BEST BESTFRIEND in the whole world, Troy!"

Troy laughed, "I love the way it sounds!"

Meanwhile, Ryan, Zeke, and Jason reached the shore.

"Look!" Jason pointed at Troy and Sharpay who were hugging.

"What are they doing?" Zeke asked.

"Hugging," Ryan answered. "But I'm sure it doesn't mean anything. Poor Troy."

"Yeah," Zeke and Jason agreed. "Poor Troy."

"It's not that I hate Prince or something. It's just that I don't like the what he's doing to my sister," Ryan said. "I'm glad Troy is always there cheering her up when Sharpay's about to cry."

That night, they had a bon fire. They were telling ghost stories and other stories. When they got tired, they went to their tents and rest. They next day, Troy was awakened by a voice he heard from outside the tent. He went out to check it out.

It was Sharpay who was talking to someone on the phone, "Ok, I'm sorry I have to wake you up through the phone but that's not an excuse for you to not get up."

The way Sharpay talks and through the message, Troy knew she was talking to Prince.

"I'm at Forest Camp with Friendship, Ryan, Gabriella, and the others," she said. "Well, we're going home later this afternoon."

Troy thought, "Why does she need to wake him up everyday? He can wake up all by himself."

"I love you too, bye," she hang up the phone.

"You're up so early," Troy spoke.

Sharpay turned around, "Oh did I woke you up? Sorry friendship."

"It's alright," Troy smiled. "Well, it's 6am. Isn't that early?"

"Wel, I know Prince have a photo shoot at 7:30 so I have to wake him up now," Sharpay replied. "You know he moves like a turtle or worse, a snail."

Troy laughed, "Yeah yeah, I know that."

"How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Good…except for the fact that Jason and Zeke were snoring out so loud," he answered.

She laughed, "That's funny."

Then, they were both laughing out so loud.

"Hey guys! You're up so early!" their friends came out of their tents, still sleepy. "And laughing out so loud."

"Sorry," Troy and Sharpay glanced at each other then to their friends.

"Well, I'm hungry," Ryan said.

"Yeah, me too," they all agreed.

"Uh…how bout we go to camp's bistro?" Zeke suggested.

"Great," Taylor agreed.

"I heard they have buffet for breakfast," Kelsi said.

"Perfect!" Jason exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go," Chad held Gabriella's hand.

They went to the bistro to eat breakfast. They took their plates and other utensils and proceeded to the buffet table. After that, they took their seats.

Troy sat next to Sharpay, "Coffee or fruit juice?"

"Uh…fruit juice," Sharpay smiled.

"Me too," Kelsi smiled at Troy.

"Me three," Taylor smirked.

Troy smiled, "Sure girls, just for a while."

"Oh," Kelsi and Taylor were staring at Troy, thinking how hot he is.

"Honey?" Gabriella looked at Chad.

"Got it," Chad smiled at Gabriella. "Hey, Troy. Wait up, buddy."

"Uh…looks like first time not to be an alarm clock," Ryan told Sharpay.

Troy glanced at Sharpay before getting some drinks with Chad.

"Not really," Sharpay replied. "I woke him up early this morning."

"Oh," Ryan was disappointed.

"Um…guys, I''' need a hand fixing Prince and I's house," Sharpay said.

"WHAT??" they were shocked. "ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED?"

"No, not yet," Sharpay shook her head. "The house is just for preparation."

"Oh sure," her friends were excited to help.

Then, Troy and Chad were back with the drinks. They started eating breakfast. Later on, Troy and Sharpay were sharing their food since the other one wants something from the other one's plate and their friends didn't mind them at all since they're always like that.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;)**


	9. Happy Birthday?

**Sorry for the super late update!! Are there some readers left out there??  
NOTE: Ryan and Sharpay are not twins in the story ok? Ryan is the older one...**

CHAPTER 8: **Happy Birthday?**

* * *

"_There are times that we have to make a choice_

_A choice which means we need to sacrifice something_

_Sometimes, you just can't have both what you want_

_And every descision has its consequence."_

* * *

The next day.

"So how's your weekend?" Prince asked.

"Great!" Sharpay smiled. "Everything went fine. How bout yours?"

"I missed you," he looked at her. "I'm sorry bout what happened last Saturday."

Sharpay kissed him, "Don't worry about it. By the way, I told the others about the house and they said they'll help me make the house more fabulous."

"That's great," he kissed her back. "What are you planning to do on Saturday? It's your birthday."

She smiled, "Well, just hang out at Lava Spring with Friendship and other people."

"Oh great!" Prince tried to smile. He can't believe it. Two years had past and now Troy is still a friend to Sharpay. He knows Sharpay loves him and not Troy but he can't help it. Prince still feels the way he feels for Troy two years ago...JEALOUSY.

"Oops," Sharpay said. "I'll get going now or else, I'm going to be late for school."

"Oh I miss school," Prince groaned. He need to stop schooling since he became a celebrity because of his hectic schedule.

Prince drove to St. Jansen University. (Um..they're in college now)

Sharpay turned to Prince, "You should be there alright? Mom and dad can't so I want you there."

"Of course I'll be there," Prince smiled.

"Promise?" she raised one eyebrow.

He kissed her, "Promise."

At St. Jansen University.

"Hey guys," Sharpay greeted her friends.

"Hi," her friends greeted back.

"Um...what are you doing?" Sharpay sat next to Troy.

"Just planning for your party!" they were excited.

"So what do you want it to be?" Gabriella asked.

"Just a simple party at Lava Spring," Sharpay answered. "Just the group and some other people. But not the entire St. Jansen University, you know."

"That's nice," her friends agreed.

"Just make sure your boyfriend's coming," Ryan said calmly.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded. "He promised me he'll be there."

"Well he should be," Ryan didn't want to heat up.

Their friends knew what it is all about. Ryan hates it when Prince is late or misses his dates with Sharpay and everytime he leaves her. He knows how much pain those causes Sharpay.

Troy tried to change the topic, "Uh...going back to the party...what else can we do?"

"Uh...decorations...yeah, decorations!" Kelsi and Taylor joined Troy.

"Sharpay, can we decorate the venue instead of Mr. Fulton handling things?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure," Sharpay smiled.

"You girls need help?" Chad asked.

"We'll give you a hand," Jason winked.

"Definitely," the girls smiled.

"I'll bake...if you want," Zeke offered.

"That's so sweet of you Zeke," Sharpay smiled at himi.

"Your party will be fabulous," Troy smiled at Sharpay. "Everything will be fine so just stay there and relax and enjoy."

Ryan continued, "Just leave everything to us, I bet that's what Troy meant."

"Fabulous!" Sharpay giggles.

Meanwhile, Prince was on his way to a mall tour. His phone started ringing.

He pushed the answere button, "Mr. Fritz."

"Where are you?" Mr. Fritz asked.

"i'm on my way," Prince said.

"You better hurry kid," Mr. Fritz told him. "Lots of fans are waiting for you."

"Okay," Prince responded.

"By the way, your flight to London will be on Saturday," Mr. Fritz informed him. "Don't be late ok?"

"W-Wait!" Prince exclaimed. "Flight to London?"

"Yes," Mr. Fritz replied. "Remeber: you'll resume with the filming of Just the Girl."

"Oh," Prince totally forgot about it. "Do I really have to fly on Saturday? How bout Sunday morning?"

"No Prince," Mr. Fritz told him. "Chrystal will fly to London on Saturday and so you should also. Paps will be at the airport, for sure. You need to be seen together. You and Chrystal needs to take care of your team up. Fans will love it."

"Y-Yes Mr. Fritz," Prince hang up.

Oh no! Saturday will be Sharpay's birthday and he promised her that he'll be there at her party. But, Prince also needs to fly to London on Saturday. The movie is really important. What will he do?

That Saturday night.

Prince was trying to contack Sharpay but nobody's answering. Sharpay was in the bathroom, having a quickshower.

"Come on Sharpya," Prince got nervous. "Pick it up honey. Pick it up."

A flight attendant tapped Prince's shoulder, "Excuse me sir. Could you please turn your cellphone off now? We're about to take off. And please fasten your seat belt."

"Oh yeah sorry," Prince turned his phone off and put it inside his pocket.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Chrystal was seated next to him. "Aren't you excited?"

"Uh...excited," Prince flashed a fake smile. "Can't wait till we arrive."

"Oh," Chrystal smiled.

Prince thought to himself, "I'm so sorry Sharpay."

Just when Prince stopped calling Sharpay, she went out of the bathroom. She checked on her phone and has 8 missed calls from Prince. She tried to call him back but his phone was turned off. She has no idea wher ehe is but she's expecting him to be at her party. That night, the party started.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHARPAY!!" everybody greeted her.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Sharpay was so happy.

"Before anything else," Chad started. "Zeke!!"

"Coming!" Zeke came in pushing a trolley with a huge pink cake on it.

"WOW!" Sharpay was amazed. The cake looks fabulous and yummy. There were pictures and some stuffs Sharpay likes drawn into the cake using some icings. There are lots of candles too.

"You should blow your candles now," Troy told her.

"And don't forget to make a wish," the others were excited.

Sharpay nodded then she slowly closed her eyes. She mentally wished, "I wish to have a happy ever after with the right guy for me. Please!" Then, she opened her eyes and blew all her candles.

"YEHEY!" everybodu cheered. "LET's GET THE PARTY STARTED!"

Everybody started to party. After a few minutes, Sharpay went outside the clubhouse. Prince has not arrived yet and Sharpay was worried.

"Where is he?" she asked herself.

"Let me guess," Ryan was standing next to Sharpay. "Your boyfriend isn't coming anymore."

"He promised me!" she exclaimed.

"They say...promises are meant to be broken," Ryan said.

Sharpay threw an "It's-not-helping" look on him.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you like that to Prince?" she asked.

"Whta?" he asked again.

"It seems like youy're always irritated with him," she replied. "He's not doing anythinG!"

"Exactly!" he looked at her. "He's not doing anything. Make it up to you? Since when did he make it up to you?"

Sharpay looked down. Ryan's right. He never make it up. Just always leaving.

"And is he really insensitive?" he asked. "Can't he feel or see he's hurting you so much already?"

Sharpay started to cry.

Ryan hugged her, "I know you love him but I just can't stand seeing you in pain."

"I-I wanna go inside now," Sharpay became sad.

Ryan took Sharpay back to the party. She sat on the couch. She was really upset.

"Hey," Troy sat next to her. "The cake's really delicious, have some."

"No thanks," she flashed a fake smile while shaking her head.

"Hmmm," he looked at her. "Friendship?"

"I know," she felt like crying again. "You figured it out already."

He didn;t know what to say," H-He's going to arrive okay?"

"but what if he won't?" she looked at him.

"Prince loves you. And he knows how important a birthday is," Troy said. "He's not going to screw up."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"WE just need to wait," he smiled at her.

Sharpay let out a small smile.

"Come here," Troy streched his arms for a hug.

Sharpay hugged her tight," Friendship!"

"Cheer up now ok?" Troy told her. "This is your night, your party. Happy birthday Friendship!"

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE! :)**


	10. Breaking the Record

**Sorry for the REALLY late update...**

CHAPTER 10: **Breaking the Record**

* * *

"_No one can experience only happiness all the time_

_Nothing can only be wonderful all the time_

_Sometimes, things need to be horrible or painful_

'_Cause how can you see a rainbow without a little rain?"_

* * *

Later that night. The guests left and the party was over but Prince never showed up. Because of it, Sharpay spent her time waiting for him instead of enjoying her OWN BIRTHDAY PARTY.

Gabriella sat next to her, "Sharpay, sweetie, you haven't eaten anything."

"Yeah," the others agreed. "That's not good."

"And I bet you didn't enjoy the party," Jason added.

"You were just sitting there," Taylor said. "And still you are."

"I'm waiting for Prince," Sharpay cried.

Her friends glanced at each other. They felt really bad for Sharpay. Where is Prince? That's the big question.

"Uh…everyone loved your cake," Zeke hoped it will work. "Do you want me to bake another one for you?"

"Cool," Sharpay tried to smile but still upset.

"What should we do?" Chad asked the others, quietly enough that Sharpay won't be able to hear them.

"I-I don't know," Kelsi shook her head.

Mr. Fulton came in, "Ms. Evans?"

"Here," her friends responded for her.

"Um…there's someone who wants to talk to you," Mr. Fulton informed.

"Who?" Sharpay asked.

"Wait, I'll call him," Mr. Fulton said.

He went outside and when he came back he was with a guy wearing a suit.

"Hi," the main greeted them. "My name's Karl…and I'm looking for Ms. Sharpay Evans."

"I'm Sharpay," Sharpay responded. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Mr. Prince Richards' agent," he said. "He wants me to give you these."

He gave her a bouquet of flowers and a box…bigger that the box for a ring.

"He's so sorry he can't come to your party," he apologized for Prince. "He wanted to come but he needed to fly to London this afternoon for the resume of the filming of his movie."

They all just looked at him.

"I have to go now people," he turned to Mr. Fulton. "I still have a plane to catch."

"Oh yes," Mr. Fulton went out with Karl.

Sharpay read the note on the bouquet, "Happy birthday honey! I'm so sorry I broke my promise. I hope you understand. I love you! Happy Birthday again! Prince."

"Oh no! This strike is a big one!" her friends thought and gulped.

Then, Sharpay opened the box. There was a bracelet full of padlock-shaped pendants and one of them is heart-shaped. There's also a note: THE KEY TO YOUR HEART IS WITH ME ALWAYS. I LOVE YOU.

"Well," Troy decided to break the silence.

Tears roll down Sharpay's cheeks.

"Sharpay," Ryan held her hands. "Happy birthday."

The next morning, Sharpay was lying on her bed and just staring at the ceiling. She's holding her phone, it's time to wake up Prince. Meanwhile, at London, the whole cast and crew didn't had a sleep yet. Suddenly, in the middle of a break, Prince's phone started ringing.

"Sharpay," he answered. "Honey?"

"So you're already awake," she sounded really serious. "No need for me to wake you up."

"N-No no no no no," he said. "Sharpay, I'm really really REALLY sorry."

"For what?" she spunded a little mad.

"For breaking my promise. For beinf here in London," he answered. "I should've told you."

"If it's the promise you're worrying about, I got used to broken promises of yoursm" she's mad now. "You're right, you should've told me. You know, I forgot I was in my own birthday party last night…because I was too busy waiting for nothing."

"Sharpay," he felt like crying. "I'm really sorry. I-I know it's weird that it's all I can say."

"Oh really? Well…here's my weird way of accepting your weird kind of apology," she hung up.

"Sharpay," Prince called out but it was too late. "Oh no!"

"Any problem?" Crystal came over.

"Sharpay's mad at me," Prince replied.

"Who's…S-Sharpay?" Chrystal asked.

"She's my…she's my girlfriend," he was upset.

"Oh. So why is she mad at you?" she asked.

"It's her birthday yesterday and she had this birthday party last nigh," he started explaining. "I promised her that I'll be there but look at where I am. Here. In London."

"You call this work," she said. "This was like scheduled weeks ago."

"I forgot about this so I made that promise. And worse…I didn't tell her about this," he looked down. "I-I left her expecting me to show up last night."

"Oh," she felt bad for both of them. "I want to help you but there's nothing I can do right now. We're both stuck in this film. I guess you need to wait for a month, Prince."

Prince was in deep thought.

Meanwhile, Sharpay was crying on her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Friendship?" it was Troy.

"Friendship," she hurriedly wiped her tears and fix herself as she sat up. "Come in."

Troy came in, "How are you?"

"Not that good," she looked down.

"Did you cry?" he noticed her eyes were kind of red and watery.

"I-I…didn't," she tried to lie.

Troy gave her a look, "LIARS go to hell."

"Alright," she sighed. "I did cry."

"Well…I hope my little friend here could help," he smiled at her.

She was a little puzzled, "Huh?"

"I forgot to bring my present for you last night so I decided to bring her here early," he told her. "Hold on ok?"

"Ok," she nodded.

Troy went out. When he went back inside her room. He has a dog with him inside a pink cage.

"Wow!" Sharpay was happy. She loves dogs.

"So…I think she helped. You're already smiling," he smiled. "You like it?"

"I love it," she took the dog out of the cage. "Thank you so much Friendship."

Troy chuckled, "It's a present for you. You don't have to thank me."

"Hmm," she remembered something. "What are we going to call her?"

"Uh…you name her," he said. "She's all yours now."

"Um…how bout…Summer?" she asked.

"Summer?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Well, that's the first thing that popped in my mind," she said. "Besides, I love summer."

"Oh. Great name! Hi Summer," Troy started playing with the pet.

"Friendship?" she looked at him.

"Yeah?" he glanced at her.

"Thank you," she let out a small smile.

Troy laughed, "Oh come on! It's no…"

Sharpay kissed him on the cheeks.

Trot tried hard not to blush, "Uh…y-you…you want to walk Summer?"

"Sure," she giggles.

Then, they went for a walk together with Summer until they reached the park. They saw Kelsi, Taylor, and Gabriella there.

"Hi guys," the three greeted them.

"Hey," Troy and Sharpay smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kelsi asked.

"We just want to walk Summer," they answered.

"Summer?" they were clueless.

"Who's Summer?" Taylor asked.

"She is!" Troy ans Sharpay pointed at the dog.

"Oh she's so cute," the three stroke the dog's back.

"By the way, Shar, how's with Prince?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay recalled what happened.

The others gave Gabriella a "not-the-right-time" look.

Gabriella tried to change the topic quickly, "Um, uh…I mean…"

"I got mad at him," Sharpay looked down.

"WHAT??" they were surprised. It's not like Sharpay to get mad at Prince. "YOU WHAT??"

"I'm mad at him," she felt like crying.

Her friends were all worried about her.

"Oh my gosh!" Kelsi can hardly believe it.

"Really?" Taylor was totally shocked.

"No more record," Gabriella said. "Well…your first relationship problem."

"GABBY!!" Kelsi and Taylor glared at her.

"Sorry," Gabriella hugged Sharpay. "You two will be ok Shar."

Sharpay tried to smile, "It's ok Gabby. I just hope you're right."

Troy thought to himself, "Not so fast Troy! They didn't broke up! Maybe just a little fight! You're the bestfriend so comfort her…JUST COMFORT HER!"

* * *

**i need some review guys...;p i need to know if i still have some support out there :)**


	11. A Day Together

CHAPTER 10: **A Day Together**

* * *

"_Like everyday, there's morning and evening_

_Like the sun, there's sunrise and sunset_

_And like every after a rain, there's a rainbow_

_Which means hope and a start of a new beginning."_

* * *

The next day, Sharpay woke up with Summer licking her cheeks.

"Morning," she stroke Summer's back.

"Morning," she heard a voice so she turned around to see who it was.

"Prince?" Sharpay was surprised to see him there, sitting at the couch. _What is he doing here? He's supposed to be in London._

"Surprised!?" Prince doesn't know what to say.

She sat up," Um…w-what are you doing here?"

"Make it up to you," he answered immediately.

"What?" she can't believe it.

"I'm sorry," he looked at her. "I only have today to be with you. I'm going back to London tonight and I'll be there for a month. This is the only time I have."

"Prince, it's Monday," she stood up. "I have to go to school. I'm sorry."

"I called Mrs. McKing. I said this is an emergency," he said. "You're not going to school today, I'm sorry."

"What?" she stood up.

He walked towards her, "I know you're mad at me. REALLY MAD. I don't want that to happen."

Sharpay just looked at him.

"Please forgive me," Prince put his hands on her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you," she smiled.

Prince was overjoyed.

"Are you sure we're going out?" Sharpay asked.

"Yup," he kissed her forehead. I'll wait for you."

"Okay," she winked at him.

"Cute puppy by the way," he pointed at Summer who was now sleping on Sharpay's pillows.

"Oh…it's a gift from Friendship," she smiled then went to the bathroom.

"Troy," he mumbled, feeling a little jealous.

After a few moments, at St. Jansen University,

"Where's Sharpay?" the others asked Ryan.

"Where is she? A few minutes more and our class will start," Gabriella looked at her watch.

"It's not like her to be late," Jason said.

"Wait, I'll call her," Troy took his phone out.

Ryan spoke, "Don't waste your time. She's with Prince. She's not coming today."

"Sharpay? Not coming?" Chad's eyes widened. "That's new!"

"Hold on. Did you just say 'Prince'?" Taylor asked. "He's in London, right?"

"He's here for the whole day," Ryan explained. "He's going to make it up to Sharpay."

"That's sweet," Kelsi smiled. "He went back here from London just to do that to her. Aww."

"Prince," Troy felt like his heart was tearing apart. He knew what's going to happen next to SharPrince. They're going to be okay again.

Later that day, Prince took Sharpay to a luxury mall so that fans and paparazzis won't interrupt this special day.

"MALL!!" she was so excited.

He laughed, "It's your first love!"

"SHOPPING!!" she kissed him.

"Where do you wanna start?" he asked.

"Just…um…let's get moving," she dragged him to the first store.

After an hour, Prince is already carrying seven shopping bags.

"What do you think?" she showed the blue dress she tried on.

"Blue? I thought you love pink?" he asked.

"This one looks better that the pink one and besides…blue is perfect for my skin tone!" she exclaimed.

"Eh…" he examined her for a while.

"Eh? What? Do I look like a scarecrow with it?" she asked him.

He chuckled, "Looks good on you. And…you look beautiful yourself."

"Shut up," she blushed.

"See if there are more stuffs you want here," he said.

"Right. I'll just change," she went back to the fitting room.

After another hour, Prince is already carrying twelve bags.

"I want an ice cream," he sounded hungry.

"Then let's buy," she said.

"The problem is…I can't feed myself with all these bags," he flashed a "poor me" look.

She laughed, "Alright, I'll feed you."

"Thank you," he kissed her.

Sharpay bought a chocolate flavored ice cream and fed Prince. But later on, they were sharing the ice cream. _Sweet!_

"Why did you bought me a swim suit?" Sharpay asked.

"You don't like it?" Prince asked.

"I like it…just asking," she replied.

"Well, it's perfect for your curves," he smirked.

She giggles.

Around 1pm.

"We're leaving? We haven't watched a movie yet," she said.

"Yes, we're leaving. We'll just watch a movie later ok?" he told her. "Let's go eat lunch somewhere else."

"Okay," she nodded.

Then, they went to his car.

He opened the door for her, "You might want to look at your seat."

"Huh?" she looked at her seat before sitting down and there was a bouquet of flowers there. "Thanks," she smiled at him.

"No prob," he kissed her before going to the driver's seat.

Prince started the engine started driving away from the parking area.

He held her hand using his freehand, "Glad to know you're wearing the bracelet."

"Of course," she smiled. "And where's the key?"

He showed her his necklace with a key-shaped pendant, "Here."

"Love it," she kissed him.

They went to a private beach resort in Santa Fe. After eating lunch, they changed into their beach clothes and walked besides the beach just enjoying the moment they have together, cherishing every moment.

"I'm kinda tired," Sharpay told him.

"Let's rest here for a while then," Prinse sat on a lawn chair.

"Great idea," she lie down next to him.

"Honey?" he started stroking her hair.

"Yeah?" she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I was thinking…are we still going to be like this even if we'll get older," he was almost whispering. "As sweet as candy. As if ants are going to crawl up here any time, you know."

"Of course," she closed her eyes. "Even if we'll already have kids and grandkids and grand grandkids and so on."

He softly laughed, "From our dozen children."

"Oh come on," she sounded sleepy," Enough with the dozen."

"I love you," he kissed her head.

"I love you too," she let out a small smile and slowly fell asleep.

Meanwhile at St. Jansen, Troy Bolton was staring at the teacher, pretending that he's interested in the lesson but the truth is…he's mind is somewhere out there. He's mind was just about Sharpay Evans.

Later on that day, Sharpay woke up in a room.

"Prince?" she looked around.

"Oh you're awake," he suddenly came in the room and kissed her. "I was about to wake you up anyway."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We're in a yacht, honey," he replied. "Come on, we're going to watch a movie."

Prince took Sharpay to a room that looks like a mini cinema. They watched Serendipity. He knew she loves that movie. After that, they had a picnic on top of the yacht. There's lots of foods.

"Wow!" she looked at all of those stuffs. "This is really…nice!"

Prince laughed.

Afterwards, they were messing up…let's just say…THROW-SOMETHING PARTY

Sharpay threw the cake into Prince's face.

"Ahh," Prince wiped the icing on his face. "Oh so that's what you want."

"No. No no no. I was just kidding," Sharpay ran as Prince started chasing her. They were both laughing.

"Gotcha!" he grabbed her waist.

"Prince, NO!" she exclaimed as Prince lifted her to his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Got you now," he laughed as he stood at the edge of the yacht.

Sharpay screamed as Prince jumped them both into the water, "PRINCE!!"

They were laughing and laughing, obviously having fun. And, the laughing ended up with a passionate kiss.

"I had fun today," she smiled at him.

"Really?" he smiled back. "Me too."

She giggles.

"Hey," he said. "Wake me up tomorrow ok?"

"Sure," she kissed him.

Later that night, Prince flew back to London.


	12. Max's Information

CHAPTER 11: **Max's Information**

* * *

"_I know I am her friend, best friend that is_

_All I want for her is to be happy in any way possible_

_But now that she's happy, why do I feel so sorry?_

_So sorry for myself because I can't stop loving her."_

* * *

The next morning, everything went back to normal for Sharpay and Prince. She was really happy and everyone noticed it.

"Hey hey hey," Chad and the others sat at their table in the cafeteria where Sharpay was waiting.

"Look at her," Jason was referring to Sharpay.

"Is it me or you really are daydreaming?" Gabriella asked Sharpay.

No answer. She was too busy reminiscing what happened the day before that and smiling like crazy.

"SHARPAY!" they all shouted.

"Oh," Sharpay snapped back to reality. "You guys are here. How long have you been there?"

"Whatever Shar!" they all rolled their eyes.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"SOMEONE…is too happy today," Kelsi winked at her.

"Who?" Sharpay asked.

"OH GOSH!" they all groaned.

"What?" she asked.

"YOU ARE THAT SOMEONE!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Oh," she gulped.

"I see you're wearing the bracelet already," Ryan looked at her wrist.

"Yup," she smiled.

"So…what happened yesterday?" Zeke smirked.

Sharpay can't help but smile and blush, "Well…"

"Oh come on!" the other girls were also turning red. "We wanna know!"

"Spill it out!" the other boys were interested too.

Ryan groaned while Troy tried hard to ignore the scenario.

"Alright," Sharpay turned really red. "From the mansion, we went shopping then to a private beach resort and then in a yacht."

"Details!" her friends demanded.

"Ok ok," she laughed. "First, he waited for me to make up. When we were both ready to go out we went to a luxury mall and shop, you know. We even shared this chocolate ice cream since he was carrying all my TWELVE shopping bags. We ate lunch at a resto in a private beach resort in Santa Fe. We were so tired so we both fell asleep. When I woke up, we were in a yacht. Then, we watched Serendipity, had a picnic, and let's just say…uh…THROW-SOMETHING PARTY."

"Aww," her friends were so happy for the couple. "That's so sweet!"

"Totally!" Sharpay started to blush again. "Hold on. We're going to the house this afternoon, right?"

"Yeah," everyone was excited.

After classes, they used the Evans' van to go to SharPrince house.

"Wow!" they were amazed.

"This is the house?" Jason asked.

"Yup," Sharpay nodded.

"It's b-big," Zeke said.

"And b-beautiful," Chad continued.

Afterwards, they started rearranging the furniture and repainting some rooms. While working they would play with Summer and do some other stuffs like singing and dancing. They really enjoyed working together.

"Um, guys…we're running out of paint," Taylor informed.

"Who wants to go?" Kelsi asked.

"I will," Ryan volunteered. "But I'll bring Summer with me."

Summer barked happily.

"Fine," the others sighed.

Ryan carried Summer, "Come on girl."

"Ryan, take care of my baby ok?" Sharpay said.

"I can do that." He smiled.

Ryan drove them to the nearest hardware. Back at SharPrince house.

"You seem so quiet today," Sharpay elbowed Troy. "I haven't heard anything from you."

"Huh?" Troy didn't hear her since he was in deep thought.

The others looked at them.

"Hmmm…I wanna know what's in your mind," she said.

"N-Nothing's…" he was cut off.

"I'm your friendship, remember?" she smirked. "If you can figure out something about me, I can also do that to you."

"But…," he was cut off again.

"LIARS go to hell," she looked at him. "Remember?"

"Um…guys, why don't we prepare snacks?" Zeke gave the others a "let's-give-them-a-time" look.

"But I want to paint," Jason didn't get the point.

"No, you don't!" the others glared at him. "You're coming with us, right?"

"Fine," he groaned.

"Um…Troy, Sharpay," Chad said. "While we prepare the snacks…"

Gabriella continued, "Just do the painting ok?"

Then, the others went out. They went to the kitchen to really prepare snacks although the main purpose is to give them a time to talk. When they left, there was a silence between Troy and Sharpay.

Troy continued painting.

Sharpay glanced at him.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked.

"Um…n-nothing. Nothing," she was a little embarrassed.

Troy chuckled, "Is there something wrong?"

"With me? Nothing's wrong with me. I'm so happy, you know," she smiled. "But I know there's something wrong with you. You really are very quiet today."

"Don't I have the right to do that?" he asked.

"That's not the point," she said. "When I was down you're there to cheer me up. Now that I'm so happy you're…not even talking."

"That's my point," he still didn't look at her. "You're happy now. No need for me to be there and cheer you up."

"Friendship," she lightly hits him.

"What?" he asked.

"You are my best friend and I am yours. Whether I'm happy or not I want you to be always there for me ok?" she said. "Well…YOU ARE NOT OKAY!"

"Okay," he sighed. "What can I do to prove to you that I'm alright?"

"Hmm…"she started to think. "How bout…"

Ryan called out, "Guys, SNACKS ARE READY!"

"COMING!" Troy and Sharpay responded.

"Okay. I have an idea," she informed Troy.

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"Give me a piggyback ride," she smirked.

"What?" he looked at her. "You have your feet! You can walk all by yourself!"

"Please?" she pouted.

"No," he shook his head.

"Oh please Friendship," she walked towards Troy and didn't noticed a can of paint so she was tripped down. "AHH…"

She fell into Troy's arms.

"Gotcha!" Troy tried hard not to look in her eyes or else.

"Ouch! Oh my feet," she purposely flashed a "a piggyback ride will do" look.

"Fine," he groaned as Sharpay jumped into his back.

Troy started walking towards the kitchen. The others were already eating sandwiches and pizza and pasta.

Troy let Sharpay get off his back and groaned, "What a weight!"

"Shut up!" she playfully hit him.

The girls didn't know that Troy likes Sharpay so they just laughed like what they always do when the Friendships have a moment like this. But since the boys knew, they gave Troy a "nice one" look.

Troy tried hard not to blush.

Ryan spoke, "By the way, guess who I saw at the hardware."

"Who?" his friends asked.

"Max," Ryan replied. "And he informed me about the composition contest."

"Cool!" they exclaimed.

"Who wants to join?" Ryan asked.

"Sharpay, you should join," the others tried to convincef her. "And you too, Troy."

"What?" Troy doesn't want to join.

"We're done with it," Gabriella, Ryan, and Kelsi said.

"Now's our turn," Sharpay added.

"I can sing but not compose," Troy said.

"It's easy to compose." Ryan hoped it would help.

"Yeah," Sharpay agreed. "Just express what you feel."

"No," Troy insisted.

"Come on Troy," the others tried to convince him.

"For me," Sharpay pouted.

Troy looked at his friends.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :) I feel really bad when i only have 1 or 2 reviews...**


	13. Good News

**Sorry for the SUPER SUPER SUPER late update...classes started this month and school is starting to get tough...**

CHAPTER 12: **Good News**

* * *

"_After a downfall, a rainbow shows up_

_But then I'm tripped down again_

_You make me feel really special_

_But here I am, you left me alone again."_

* * *

Troy stared at his friends. Will he do it for her?

"Please Friendship," Sharpay pouted. "Just for me."

"Fine," he groaned.

"Yehey!" his friends cheered.

The next day.

Troy was in deep thought. He can't compose.

"Hey," Ryan tapped his shoulder. "What's wrong dude?"

"The C-Composition Contest," Troy answered.

"You're joining, right?" Ryan gave him a strange look. "Well, you have one and a half month to prepare."

"I told you I can sing but not COMPOSE," Troy emphasized the word. "I'm no Prince Richards. His compositions are amazing."

Ryan laughed, "It isn't Prince Richards Wanna Be Contest. I know you have something to show to everyone."

Troy shook his head, "I'm not going out there just to embarrass myself."

"Oh," Ryan was a little disappointed. "So that's the real problem here. You're not doing this for Sharpay. You're doing this for yourself."

Troy just looked at him with loneliness in his eyes. He wants to do it for her…but he really can't compose.

"I guess only Sharpay will join," Ryan sighed. "She'll understand."

"Get me the form, I'm joining," Troy said.

"What?" Ryan was surprised.

"I wanna do this for her," Troy replied.

Ryan smiled at him, "I'll ask Max for the form."

Later that afternoon, Troy was alone at the gym.

He was in deep thought, "So how will you do it Troy?"

Sharpay quietly entered and covered his eyes with her hands, "Guess who."

He knew it was Sharpay, "Um…Incredible Hulk?"

"No," she groaned.

"Hmm…let me think," he said sarcastically. "Little Miss-with-a-very-squeaky-voice-who-loves-to-jump-into-my-back?"

"Ugh!" she uncovered his eyes. "FYI. My voice is not squeaky. And I don't love to jump into your back. You made me do it."

"No!" Troy exclaimed. "You came with that idea all by yourself."

"Well, that's your punishment," she laughed.

"Punishment?" he asked.

"Yup," she nodded.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You didn't tell me the truth," she answered. "You lied to me."

"Lied about what?" he gave her a strange look.

"About what you really feel," she replied. "You never told me anything about it. Don't you think I know?"

Troy thought she already knew about his feelings for her. He got nervous, "Um…what do you mean?"

"Oh come on. I know there's something wrong with you," she said.

He sighed, "Nothing!'

She gave up, "Fine."

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked her.

"I'm just looking for someone to disturb," she laughed. "I don't know if the others are still in their class or what but I remembered you."

"Very funny friendship!" he glared at her. "Seriously! What are you doing here? You're disturbing me!"

Sharpay looked down, "I was looking for someone to talk to or something and I was hoping you're free. But I guess…you're busy and I'm disturbing you so…I'll just leave and go somewhere else, you know."

"Friendship," Troy grabbed her arm before she could run away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Apology accepted!" she laughed. "I was just kidding. I just wanted to see your reaction. I'm still a good actress, right?"

He laughed, "I hate it when you do that!"

"I know," they both laughed.

"Seriously," Troy cleared his throat and tried hard to be serious. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Um…I just want to entertain myself while Prince is away," she was serious.

"Why don't you call him?" Troy suggested.

"I did but he's too busy," there's sadness in her eyes.

Troy thought of an idea, "Hey, wanna play with me?"

"Uh…sure?" she hesitated.

"Oh come on!" he threw the basketball to her which she caught before it could hit her face.

"You really are the playmaker," she smirked.

"Shoot it!" he ordered.

"O-Okay," Sharpay threw the ball towards the net and surprisingly, it went right into the basket.

"Hmm…impressive," he glanced at her and nodded.

She was stunned, still looking at the basket, "I didn't know I can shoot hoops too."

Troy pick up the ball then ran back to her, "Well, you know it now. But I say its just luck that's all."

"No, it's not," she insisted.

"Yes, it is," he insisted too.

"Give me that ball!" she said. "I'll prove to you its not."

Troy held the ball up so Sharpay could not reach it, "Get it…if you can."

"Oh come on!" she jumped as high as she can but he didn't let her get it even touch it. "Just give it to me!'

"Get it yourself!" he laughed.

"Friendship!" she tried hard to reach for the ball.

"Jump jump jump!" he told her like he was training a dog.

"I'm gonna get that ball! AND I'M NOT A DOG!" she jumped high and she was out balanced when she landed. "AHH…"

"Oops," he hurriedly grabbed her hand and back which caused him to out balanced also and so he ended up on top of Sharpay who was lying down the floor.

"Oh gosh!" she exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" he tried hard not to look at those brown eyes or else.

"I'm alive," she replied.

Troy got off her immediately and helped her stand up, "You sure you're okay? I can take you to the clinic if you don't feel alright. Just tell me. Are you?"

Sharpay giggles, "Stop panicking! I'm ok!"

"Ok," he breathe.

Suddenly, Troy's phone started ringing.

"Hold on," Troy ran to his bag.

"Ok," Sharpay nodded.

He answered, "Hello?"

"I'm with the others," it was Zeke. "Are you with Sharpay?"

"Yup," he glanced at her. "We're in the gym."

"We're on our way to Pizzalandia, you know, grab some snacks," Zeke said. "You guys wanna join us here?"

"Yeah sure. See yah," Troy hang up.

"What's that all about?" Sharpay asked.

"It's Zeke," Troy started. "He's with the others and they're waiting for us at Pizzalandia."

"Then let's go," she smiled.

Troy and Sharpay followed their friends at Pizzalandia. When they arrived, the group started their chat while waiting for the food.

"So…Troy, Sharpay…how's your compositions?" the others asked.

"Oh gosh!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I totally forgot about it!"

"Same with me here," Troy tried to hide he's nervous.

"Well, you have a lot of time to do that," Kelsi said.

"Sure, we do," Sharpay was a little excited.

"By the way," Gabriella spoke. "I've got some news."

"Good or bad?" her friends asked.

"GOOD!" Gabriella sounded excited.

"Then what is it?" they were interested.

"The Students' Council is planning to organize a ball for next month," Gabriella smiled.

"Cool!" everybody was excited.

"And what's really good about it is that NO TEACHERS' SUPERVISION!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Now that's cool!"

"Hold on. Did you just say 'No teachers' supervision'?" Ryan asked. "I don't think that's going to happen."

"Yeah," Zeke agreed. "I mean. Do you think the teachers will actually trust us?"

"Well, the council is already working with the proposal," Gabriella replied. "Honestly, I dunno the objective of the activity. All I know is it's totally a fabulous idea!"

"Maybe it has something to do with their projects," Taylor supposed.

"Like the…Youth for the Future Project," Jason continued.

"Great idea, dude!" Chad hi fived Jason. "Maybe the dance will be a proof that youth of today are still responsible, you know. And it could be an interaction for us students, too."

"Sounds really great!" Kelsi clapped her hands.

"Wait a minute," Troy spoke. "Does it mean we need to look for…a date or something?"

"Well, I already have one here," Gabriella hugged Chad.

"Oh I hope Prince could come," Sharpay sounded sad again.

* * *

**Oh please REVIEW! **


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I've observed that only ****xoZashley.Troypayfan4lifexo**** is reading my story and it makes me really sad ****:(**** Actually, I'm done with the story, but if you don't want to read it anymore then I could stop updating now.** For those who are waiting for the sequel of TRUTH OR DARE: I have started writing the story and if I could find time, I might upload the trailer this coming weekend. But before anything else, **should I still continue with THE SUPERSTAR OR THE PLAYMAKER or stop it now?**


	15. The Dance

CHAPTER 13: **The Dance**

* * *

"_If you just realize what I just realized_

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_Then we'd never find another_

_Just realize what I just realized."_

* * *

After a month, Prince was back from London. Sharpay and her friends were at the mall to look for a nice dress for the dance.

"Oh I can't believe a lot of guys asked me to go to the dance but I still ended up with Jason," Kelsi told her girl friends in disbelief.

"Don't worry Kels, Jason is that that bad date," Taylor tried to cheer her up. "Well, his best friend is my date, Zeke Baylor."

"Right," Gabriella agreed. "Good thing I have Chad."

"True," Kelsi nodded.

"Hey Sharpay, what's with the long face?" Taylor asked.

"You look so down," Gabriella looked at her. "Well, outsiders are allowed, remember? You can go with Prince."

"That's the problem," Sharpay said. "He can't come. He's busy rehearsing for his next concert."

"Well, you still have three days to search for another guy," Kelsi told her.

"That's the other problem," Sharpay replied. "I'm a girl who has a boyfriend. It sure would be awkward if I'll go to the dance with another guy."

"But you don't have any other choice," Taylor insisted.

"That's the third problem," Sharpay sighed.

"Hold on," Gabriella thought of an idea. "I know someone who doesn't have a date yet. You can go to the dance together. I'm sure you won't feel awkward with your Friendship."

"Troy?" Sharpay asked.

Meanwhile, the boys were waiting for the girls at Starbucks.

"DANCE DANCE DANCE!!" Zeke and Jason were excited.

"Ryan, who are you going with?" Chad asked.

"Remember the new kid in school?" Ryan sounded excited. "Her name's Rebecca. I asked her so that she'll be more comfortable around the school. She's a little shy."

His friends gave him a "is-that-all" look.

"Nothing more alright?" Ryan glared at them.

"Troy, dude, what's wrong?" Zeke tapped his back.

Troy flashed a "i-feel-sick" look.

"Don't tell me you don't have a date to the dance yet!" Jason exclaimed.

Troy startled, "I...uh...I-I..."

"Don't open your mouth!" Chad exclaimed.

"I didn't ask anyone," Troy looked down.

"DUDE!" Zeke, Jason and Chad exclaimed. "SHARPAY WILL GO WITH PRINCE! PRINCE! PRINCE! PRINCE!"

Ryan spoke, "Nope."

"What?" his friends gave him a "are-you-serious" look.

"Prince is busy with rehearsals," Ryan smiled.

"Really?" Chad beamed.

"Dude, ask her!" Jason playfully punched Troy's shoulder.

"Yeah," Zeke agreed. "Now's your chance."

"I-I don't know," Troy hesitated. "Maybe Prince will get mad at me."

"And why should he be?" Chad asked. "He should even be thankful. You're taking over his RESPONSIBILITY."

"I say RESPONSIBILITIES...with S," Ryan said. "He should be with his GIRLFRIEND today to help choose a dress for the dance."

"Hey, I'm not gonna take advantage on the fact that he's being IRRESPONSIBLE ok?" Troy told them. "Besides, maybe that will be kinda awkward."

"Just ask her to go to the dance with you," Jason told him.

"This is the chance for you to tell her what you really feel," Zeke added.

"No! I can't" Troy exclaimed. "I...I'm not gonna take that risk and just ruined our friendship. No."

Later that night, the gang had dinner at SharPrince's house. After dinner, Sharpay went outside the house and sat on the doorstep. She doesn't want to show to her friends that she's sad.

She played with her bracelet and sighed.

Troy quietly sat next to her, "If you need a shoulder to cry on, mine is for free. No talent fee charge, no service charge, no government taxes, just pure love and care. Just inform me. I'm open 24/7."

Sharpay let out a small laugh at what he said.

"Um...I-I just wanna ask you something," Troy got nervous. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yup," Sharpay nodded. "Go on."

"I...uh...I-I...you...uh..." Troy don't know how to say it.

Sharpay gave him a confused look, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he answered quickly. "It's just that...uh...I...you...dance?"

"What?" she didn't understand him. "What are you trying to say?"

He took a deep breath, "D-Do you...uh...Do you wanna go to the d-dance with m-me?"

"Sure," she smiled at him. "It's not that hard to say."

"You are? I mean...a hundred percent sure?" Troy asked.

Sharpay kissed him on his cheeks.

"I-I guess that's a yes," he smiled and tried hard not to blush.

Thursday evening. The dance. The dance started exactly at 7:30. Everyone was dancing on the dance floor but Troy and Sharpay who was eating on the gang's table.

Sharpay was in deep thought while playing with her food.

"Um...are you okay?" Troy turned to her. "Seems like...you don't have a pretty good connection with your meatballs."

"Uh...I'm fine," Sharpay flashed a fake smile. "It's just that...I'm not hungry."

"I'm sorry I'm not that perfect date," he said.

"Really?" she smiled. "I thought you're the MOST perfect date ever."

"Well...you want to dance?" he asked her.

"Sure," she took his hand.

Everyone including Troy and Sharpay danced to the beat of Low by Flo-rida.

"Finally!" their friends exclaimed. "You two decided to join us here."

Troy and Sharpay laughed.

"Just continue dancing," the others told them/ "We'll just take a break."

"Alright," the bestfriends nodded.

They chuckled at their friends who were dancing towards the buffet table including the shy Rebecca. Obviously, they are having a good time.

"I still can't believe the professors totally gave the trust to the students," Troy said.

"Or they could be somewhere out there spying on us," Sharpay laughed.

Troy laughed, "Well, everyone's enjoying the dance."

"Totally!" Sharpay exclaimed. "I see the Students' Council did a great job in here."

Suddenly, the music changed. From a hip hop music it turned into something slower. Realize by Colbie Cailat.

* * *

"_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in."_

Everybody stopped as they adjust to the new beat. Troy and Sharpay looked around to see everyone dancing to the song, couples were already hugging.

"_Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you"._

Troy and Sharpay glanced at each other.

Troy cleared his troat, "Would you still like to dance?"

"_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you"_

"Um...yeah, sure," Sharpay slowly placed her hands on his shoulders then Troy put his hands around her waist.

_"If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other now."_

Troy thought to himself, "Don't be carried away, Troy! Prince will kill you! I mean it."

_"Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you."_

Sharpay looked in his eyes searching for answered. She wonder why Troy kept looking around and not her, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing," he lied. "I'm ok."

_"Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by"_

"Then why can't you look at me?" she asked.

_"Didn't I tell you"_

"Look at you?" he felt his heart beating faster.

"Look at me," she moved her hands around his neck to lower him a bit.

_"But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you."_

"What?" he looked at her in shock.

"There you go," she smiled. "I know my eyes aren't blue but you can look at my silly brown eyes."

Troy smiled back. He thought to himself, "No. Those brown eyes are perfect. It makes my heart melt like a chocolate when you look at me."

_"If you just realized what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
Then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
We missed out on each other but."  
_

Suddenly, their fear came in. Here's this awkward feeling. But Troy tried hard to look at her so she won't be suspicious but he felt like he's gonna faint at anytime. Sharpay didn't know why she felt awkward dancing with her best friend. Maybe...because she felt the same feeling she feels for Prince.

Meanwhile, their friends were watching them while having a snack. The boys were happy for Troy. This is really a great moment for him and hopefully, Sharpay would realize that.

"Aww," the girls were having fun watching them.

"Sharpay's an attractive girl," Kelsi said.

"Troy's a hottie," Taylor added.

"Now I even think that they're cute together," Gabriella said.

"You bet," the boys gave each other a hi-ten.

"I thought they are already a couple," Rebecca spoke.

"Hmm...what if Troy and Sharpay will be a couple?" Taylor tried to picture it.

"Sweet!" Kelsi exclaimed.

"You bet," the boys glanced at each other.

"What are we thinking?" the girls shrugged. "Troy and Sharpay??"

"Think so," Rebecca shyly smiled.

The boys threw a "Troy and Sharpay are perfect" look to each other.

Troy and SHarpay were still dancing to the song, looking at each other's eyes.

Troy spoke, "B-By the way...you look wonderful tonight."

Sharpay smiled, "Thank you."

_"Just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'd never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder  
Just realize what I just realized  
If you just realize what I just realized"_

He thought to himself, "You're her best friend. I thought you don't want to take a risk. You don't want to kiss her, do you?"

She thought to himself, "You're his best friend. This is oh so wrong Sharpay. You don't want to kiss him, do you?"

* * *

**I think i did I good job here somehow...so please please please REVIEW!**


	16. Kiss the Girl

**RATED M!**

CHAPTER 14: **Kiss the Girl**"_You don't know why_

* * *

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Yes, you want her…"_

* * *

Troy leans in as Sharpay leans up, like they had no control of themselves. They felt like there's a force that's pushing their heads to do so and magnets that pulls their lips together. Their lips were just inches away as they looked in each other's eyes.

"Just one kiss," they thought to themselves. "Just one."

Suddenly, their friends came and that momentum was lost. The force and the magnet disappeared. Troy and Sharpay tried to smile to each other in order to forget what could have happen moments ago. Later that night, since Troy is Sharpay's date and Ryan has his own date, her brother entrusted her to Troy. Sharpay requested they go to the park. When they got there, there were still some people around. Some were couples, young adults, and the same teenagers playing some instruments. The two sat on a bench.

"Is it okay if I rest my head on your shoulder?" Sharpay asked him.

"Um…yeah," Troy nodded then Sharpay did so.

After a few moments, Sharpay fell asleep. Troy looked at her and smiled. Suddenly, the teenagers played another song.

"_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl"_

Troy whispered, "First…passenger seat. Now…kiss the girl."

"_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)"

While the gang was playing, Troy tried hard not to look at her or else. But then, sleeping Sharpay moved and unintentionally tilted her head up. He leans again. And…interruption again. As soon as Sharpay's phone started ringing Troy moved away.

"Oops," Sharpay answered. "Talk to me."

"Happy anniversary!" it was Prince.

Sharpay took Troy's wrist and checked his watch, "!2 am. Happy anniversary."

"So…um…dinner?" Prince asked.

"How bout we have dinner at our house?" Sharpay suggested.

"You mean OUR house?" he asked.

"Yup," she answered. "Guess what? It's done. So, I want you to see it tonight."

"Cool!" he exclaimed. "So…you home already?"

"Mm…no, not yet," she replied. "I'm still with Friendship."

"Oh," he felt jealous. "Troy."

"Hey, don't be late ok? 7pm. Sharp," she reminded. "Bye, love you."

"7pm. I love you," they both hang up.

Troy spoke, "So. I just remembered, it's your FIFTH year anniversary today. Good thing the school declared a rest day tomorrow, you could prepare for your…uh…date?"

"Yeah sure," Sharpay smiled. "So…let's go?"

"Okay," Troy replied.

The next day, the gang meet up at SharPrince's house.

"I can't believe I forgot it's your anniversary today," Kelsi hit her forehead with her palm.

Sharpay simply laughed.

"Five years? You know, that's unbelievable!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Only few people can stay that long," Gabriella added. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Sharpay smiled.

"So what are you guys planning to do?" Chad asked.

"Since Prince is a little busy today…we just planned to have a dinner here," Sharpay gladly answered. "Well, I need your help guys."

"What are we going to do?" Zeke asked.

"Zeke, I need you to help me bake a special cake," Sharpay instructed. "Girls, you're in charge with the decorations…and the other boys, how bout with the music and other stuffs needed?"

"Got it!" they smiled.

"Hmm…meanwhile, maybe I could pay a visit to Prince," Sharpay said. "Besides, I've never been in his rehearsals."

"He'll be thrilled!" her friends exclaimed…except for Troy and Ryan.

At Archer Stadium, Prince Richards' group is rehearsing for the concert.

"Break for 15 minutes people!" the director announced.

"Hey Karl," Prince called out. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure," Karl nodded.

"Uh…I forgot my phone inside my car," Prince started. "Could you please get it? I just need to call my girlfriend."

"Miss her already eh?" Karl smirked.

"Well," Prince handed his car key to Karl then Karl walked away.

"Tired?" Chrystal came in.

"Yeah," Prince breathe.

"Fresh fruit juice," she handed a glass of juice to him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"I still can't believe we'll be in a concert together again," she said.

"Thanks for the advice two years ago," he winked. "Well…Mr. Fritz said we'll be working together more often. Movies, songs, concerts, photo shoots…etc."

Chrystal laughed, "Sounds a lot of fun."

Meanwhile, when Karl got Prince's phone he was not expecting to see someone.

"Karl?" it was Sharpay.

"Ms. Evans," Karl smiled at her.

"Call me Sharpay," she smiled back. "By the way…is Prince busy?"

"Having a break. I just went out to get his phone for him," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanna visit him," she answered. "Is that ok?"

"Of course!" he nodded. "He wants to call you anyway. Here, take his phone. Maybe it'll be better if you'd give that phone to Mr. Richards personally."

"Thanks," she took the phone.

Karl took Sharpay to Prince.

"You wanna call me?" Sharpay approached Prince and gave him his phone.

"Sharpay?" he was surprised to see her there. "Honey…w-what are you doing here?"

"Just wanna visit you," she answered. "I'm going somewhere so I'll leave soon anyway."

"No, wait," he stopped her. "Uh…meet Chrystal, she's my friend."

"Hi," Chrystal reached out a hand. "I'm Chrystal, nice to meet you."

"My name's Sharpay," Sharpay shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

They started to chat around. But what Sharpay doesn't know is there's something wrong at Archer Stadium.

"KARL!" Mr. Fritz called out.

Karl ran to him, "Mr. Fritz."

"This is a closed rehearsal. What is that fan doing here?" Mr. Fritz pointed at Sharpay. "Fans are not allowed in here."

"Um…she's actually not just an ordinary fan sir," Karl explained. "Ms. Evans is…Mr. Richards' girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Mr. Fritz was shocked. "He never told me he has a girlfriend. Besides…he can't have a girlfriend right now."

The director announced, "Back to your places people!"

"Oops. Looks like you'll resume with the rehearsal," Sharpay spoke. "I'll just see you tonight Prince. And nice meeting you again Chrystal."

"Same with me here, Sharpay," Chrystal smiled.

For the whole day, Prince was in the rehearsal while Sharpay and the gang prepared for the special dinner. That night. 7pm.

"Please don't be late Prince," Sharpay checked on the time. "This is really important to me."

7:30 pm.

Sharpay dialled Prince's number, "Come on. Pick it up. The cake is melting."

8:00pm.

Sharpay started to be impatient, "Please don't do this to me."

9:00pm. Prince has not yet arrived. The food are cold. The cake had melted. Everything was wasted. Sharpay wanted to call Troy but felt it's not right so she decided to call Ryan instead.

Ryan answered, "You're date is already over? It's just 9pm."

"The date has not yet even started," Shaypay simply replied.

"What?" he was surprised. "Y-You mean…Prince…"

She interrupted, "This night is very special for the both of us. FIVE YEARS! I can't believe he did this. I mean…doesn't he care about me anymore?"

"First, he ditched your birthday party. And now, your anniversary?" he was angry. "I'm sorry lil sis but HONESTLY…I HATE HIM NOW!"

Sharpay started crying, "I-I will call you later."

Sharpay hang up the phone. She started cleaning everything but then the doorbell rang. She opened the door and there's Prince holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Am I still welcome?" Prince started.

Sharpay just looked at him.

"I screw up everything, right?" he looked at her in the eyes.

Sharpay didn't say anything.

"I know how important this is and I'm so sorry," he was sincere. "Will you forgive me?"

She sighed, "If you promise to say sorry." Sharpay couldn't stay mad at him. She loves Prince so much!

"Sorry," he smiled then kissed her.

Then, they both went inside.

"Sharpay?" Prince spoke.

Sharpay turned around to face him, "Yeah?"

"I love you," Prince slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately, dropping all the items he was holding.

Sharpay responded to the kiss.

They stayed in this position for five minutes until Prince pushed Sharpay to the door not breaking the kiss.

"Are we gonna…do it?" Prince asked.

"I'm ready," she simply smiled.

Prince kissed her again. This time, deeper and more passionate. Then, he let Sharpay jump and wrap her legs around his waist. Soon, they went to the master's bedroom. Sharpay lie down wit Prince on top of her, still kissing each other. Then Prince wear off his polo shirt with Sharpay assisting him and threw it to the floor. After a few minutes, his pants followed his shirt to the floor. He suddenly flipped them so that it would be easier for him to pull the zipper of her dress down. When he did it followed his clothings.

After a few more minutes, all of the pieces of clothing were on the floor and Prince was back on top of her. He trailed his kisses down to her neck as she moaned in pleasure. As she brushed his hair with her fingers, he massaged her right breast while sucking the other one. Then, he caressed her thigh while pressing his lips to her. Suddenly, he placed a finger inside her, then two, them three and she moaned. Then, he positioned himself to her opening and thrust inside her. It was slow at first but then he started to thrust faster and deeper and they moaned each other's names as they both reached their climax.

Prince lie down next to her.

Sharpay turned to him, "I love you."

"I love you," he pushed her bangs that was covering her face and smiled at her. He then, pulled the covers over their body, hugged her tight and kiss her on her head as they fall asleep.

* * *

**Alright, I know I didn't do I pretty good job there but I tried. Well, I'm not good at writing those kinds of situations. Whew!**


	17. Crazy Love

CHAPTER 15: **Crazy Love**

* * *

"_I hate the way you look at me_

_I hate the way you smile_

_Hate those big brown eyes_

_Cause I know they are not for me."_

* * *

The next morning.

Sharpay woke up without Prince on her side. She heard something from her back so she turned around. Prince was trying to fix himself without creating any noise…but he failed.

"Oh you're already awake," he walked towards her and kissed her. "I'm leaving now ok?"

"Why do you always leave?" she stood up next to him. "I'm trying to understand everything but it hurts too much when you leave me. Can't you stay here with me? Even just for a little more time?"

He looked down, "I'm sorry. I'm already late for an appointment."

"Please?" she tried to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry Sharpay," he whispered then left.

Sharpay sat on the bed and started crying, "I-I don't know if I can still wait for you, Prince."

Later on, Ryan fetched Sharpay. They drove to the park to meet their friends.

"So…did he arrive last night?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay slowly nodded, she's upset. She stares at the window of the car, "Ryan?"

"Is there something wrong?" he glanced at her.

"First, I don't want the others to know what happened last night…especially Troy," she said. "Second, I love Prince. Third, I-I don't know how long I can take this. How long I can stand the pain, blinded by his kisses, hold back the tears."

"Just forget about him," he held her hand. "I-I don't know, Sharpay, but he doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone better than him."

"But there's no one better that him Ry," she insisted.

"There is, Sharpay!" Ryan exclaimed. "There is."

At the park, later that afternoon.

"So you guys done with your songs?" Kelsi asked Troy and Sharpay.

"Yup," Sharpay smiled.

"How about you Troy?" Zeke asked.

"Um…yeah yeah, I'm done," Troy let out a convincing smile.

"Great!" Chad exclaimed. "So you guys are both ready for tonight then."

"I wonder who's going to win," Jason said.

"By the way…have you told Prince about it Shar?" Gabriella asked. "Is he coming? I mean…Max and the other City Light people will be so happy to see him."

Ryan glanced at his sister.

"Um…I…Prince is not coming," Sharpay answered.

"He's not coming?" the others asked for confirmation.

"Yes," Sharpay slowly nodded.

"But why?" Taylor asked. "You need his support."

"Um…he's busy," Sharpay replied.

Then, a silence came in the atmosphere.

Ryan decided to speak, "Um…I'm hungry. Want some ice cream guys?"

"Yeah sure," his friends replied and they started walking towards as ice cream parlor.

While they were walking, Sharpay saw a happy family at the park. They were laughing. The father and the mother are so sweet to each other and their child is so cute and adorable. What a happy family! While playing with her bracelet she started to think about Prince…their plans together and their vows.

Troy held her hand, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Sharpay looked at him. "Um…I-I can't lie to you."

"Need my advice?" he asked.

"I don't know," she relied. "Maybe I'm the only one who can fix this mess. But…if something goes wrong on my way…you'll still be there for me, right?"

"Of course! I'll never leave you, Sharpay," he said.

She thought, "You're very special to me Troy. Why can't you just be Prince? Why?" She looked at him, "I'm always counting on you ok?"

"Okay," he hugged her.

"Hey!" the others called out. "Are we going to eat some ice cream or what?"

"Coming!" Troy and Sharpay hurriedly walked to them.

That evening, the gang met at City Light.

"Good luck to both of you," the others said.

"Thanks!" Troy and Sharpay nervously smiled at their friends.

Meanwhile, at Archer Stadium.

"Pick it up Sharpay. Come on!" Prince was trying to contact her. After how many attempts, she finally turned off her phone. "OH COME ON!"

"You two had a fight?" Chrystal asked.

"Something like that," he looked upset. "What am I going to do?"

"In life, sometimes you need to make a choice," she started. "Sometimes, you can't have everything you want. Sometimes, you need to sacrifice the other one."

"But I love her," he cried. "I don't wanna lose her, Chrystal. She's everything to me."

Back at City Light, the contest had started a few moments ago and some contestants were done. Now, it's Sharpay's turn. She sang Could it be.

"_I Know weve been friends forever  
But now I think Im feeling something totally new  
And after all this time, I've opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me_

Could it be? You & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that  
It's you (and it's me) and it's you

Its kinda funny you were always here  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here  
And everytime I've needed you youve been there for me through  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Could it be? You & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that  
Its you (ohhhhhhhh) and it's you

Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real and it's true  
Its just me and you  
Could it be that it's you

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly Im fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true that  
It's you and it's you"

Meanwhile, at Archer Stadium.

"How could you forget the lyrics Prince?" Ms. Jean was mad.

"Sorry. I-I was just blanked out," Prince looked down.

Ghrystal threw a "are you okay" look on him and Prince responded with a nod.

A few moment later at City Light.

"Now er're down to our last composer, people," Max announced. "Please welcome…TROY BOLTON."

His friends cheered, "GO TROY!"

"YOU CAN DO IT FRIENDSHIP!" Sharpay yelled.

Troy tried to smile as he started singing Crazy Love.

"_I hate the way you walk  
Hate the way you talk  
Hate the way you look at me_

I hate the way you smile  
Hate those big brown eyes  
Cause I know they're not for me

Cause we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you

And this crazy love  
Crazy love  
Oh this crazy love  
Crazy love

I hate thinkin of you  
Cause everytime i do  
I just keep on missing you"

He needed to look at Sharpay all throughout the song to fight all the fears, nervousness, and to recall the lyrics he wrote. And Sharpay gave him a big smile.

"_And I hate the way I feel  
Everytime your near  
Cause its feels like time is standing still_

But we can never be  
More than friends  
And it hurts me  
Every time I close my eyes  
All I see is you"

"Hmm…great song," Taylor commented.

"It's like he's talking to someone," Kesi observed.

"I didn't know he can write a song like that," Gabriella added.

"He has an inspiration for that," Chad smirked.

"Like…uh…special someone," Zeke added.

"You mean Troy has a special someone?" Jason was playing innocent.

"Yup," Chad and Zeke gave each other a hi-10.

"Really?" the girls were shocked.

Sharpay felt a little jealous, "But I thought he doesn't have a girlfriend or he's not courting out anyone, right?"

Afterwards, Max announced the winner.

"Alright, here you go guys," he looked at the piece of paper he was holding. "This year's City Light's Songwriting Contest winner is…um…we have a tie actually…well, are…SHARPAY EVANS AND TROY BOLTON!"

The whole gang rejoiced, "WO-HOOOOO!"

"I wasn't expecting that," Troy's eyes widened.

"Your song's great," Sharpay kissed his cheeks. "Congratulations!"

"Um..thanks," he tried hard not to blush. "Congratulations to you too."

"Come on stage to get your prize champs," Max called out.

Later that night, Sharpay decided to get outside the City Light.

She was in deep thought.

Troy came in, "You won but I see a loser's face on you."

"Oh it's you," she turned to Troy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking bout what?" he asked.

"W-What if I break up with Prince?" she looked at him.

"Are you serious?" he glanced at her in shocked.

"Things aren't working out between us right now" she looked down. "H-He's different now. I mean…he's not just an ordinary guy anymore. He's a superstar."

"Maybe you can still fix those things," he said.

"I'm always trying to fix those things," she replied. "But they aren't working out because he always leave. I know he has a job…but…h-how bout m-me?"

"So…you really want to break up with him?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she shook her head. "Maybe I still need to think about that."

"Just tell me if you already have an answer," Troy said.

Sharpay nodded, "Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure," he nodded.

"Do you already have a girlfriend?" she asked.

He laughed, "Nope."

"Only courting HER out?" she questioned.

"No!" he said firmly. "Have you ever seen a girl around me?"

"Well right now I see your Friendship around you," she smirked. "Tell me who's the Unlucky girl."

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed. "I'm not courting anyone out. Why'd you ask anyway?"

"The boys said you have a special someone, an inspiration for your song," she explained. "If you do, I guess I'll be sharing you with someone else. I don't think I can get used to it."

"Hey! Whoa!" he laughed. "You don't own me, what's with the share?"

"But I'm your Friendship," she said. "I always have 7o percent of your time because 30 percent is for food and basketball."

"You know what?" he took her hands. "There are only two special girls in my life. My mom…and YOU. Y-O-U, you."

"Really?" she hugged him tight.

"Really," he smiled.


	18. Pool Invasion

CHAPTER 16: **Pool Invasion**In front of City Light before the gang went home.

* * *

"Why don't we hang out at Lava Spring tomorrow?" Ryan suggested.

"Nice idea," Taylor agreed.

"Yeah. Besides, I have nothing to do after mass," Jason said.

"Great," Chad smiled. "Let's just eat luch there."

"I'll bring some of my specialties," Zeke winked.

"Good," Kelsi was so excited. "See you tomorrow guys."

"Good night," Gabriella giggles.

The next day, Sharpay sent a text message to Prince to wake him up since she doesn't feel like talking to him. Prince tried to call her but she's still mad at him so she turned off her phone. Lunch time.

"Sharpay?" Ryan knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" Sharpay opened it.

"Let's go," Ryan said. "Maybe the others are already there."

"Okay," Sharpay closed the door behind her.

When they got there Troy was the only one present. He was at the private pool area.

"Hey dude," Ryan gave him a hi5.

"Hi Friendship," Sharpay greeted him.

"You guys are late," Troy started. "And so are the others."

"At least we're here," Sharpay smirked.

"Wait for me here ok?" Ryan said. "I'll go look for Fulton."

"And could you please check on the lunch too Ry? I'm kinda hungry," Sharpay grinned.

"Me too," Troy patted his stomach.

"Sure," Ryan smiled at them then walked away.

"I wonder where the others are," Troy spoke.

"I'm really hungry now," Sharpay took her glass of iced tea. "I'll just get my phone. Maybe they're calling me now."

Sharpay took her phone out of her purse and turned it on.

"So did they call?" Troy asked.

"No," she walked towards him.

Since she wasn't looking at her way, she didn't see Troy's bag on the floor and was tripped. The iced tea she was holding splashed into Troy's face.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

"What did you do to my beautiful face?" Troy took his handkerchief.

"Oops. Sorry," she took some napkin and helped him clean up. "I didn't mean to."

"Since you messed up with me I'm gong to mess up with you," Troy smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Sharpay looked at him. Her heart starting to beat a little faster knowing what's going to happen next.

Troy took her phone out of her hand and placed it on a table. Then, he pulled her and started tickling her. She's so ticklish!

She was laughing so hard, "S-St…Stooop it! F-Friend…TROOOY!!"

"Nope," he continued tickling her.

Sharpay tried to run away but Troy was able to catch her and continued tickling until they reached the edge of the pool. They both fall into the water that made Troy stop.

Troy laughed, "That was fun!"

"That was not funny!" Sharpay hit him as she was breathing so heavy. "You know I am ticklish and now you get me in the water. I'm not even in my suit yet!"

"Ok I'm sorry," he tried not to laugh.

Sharpay climbed the edge of the pool but since it was slippery she fell into Troy. Then, they were laughing.

"Now that's funny," Sharpay giggles.

"Yeah, I know," Troy chuckled.

Suddenly, they were looking at each other's eyes which made them gradually stop laughing. They felt the same feeling during the dance. It's not the awkward feeling exactly but the force and magnets are back.

Sharpay thought, "Do I like him?"

"S-Should I do this?" Troy mentally asked himself.

Sharpay closed her eyes as Troy leans in. It's the same situation again but this time…NO INTERRUPTION! Troy kissed her and Sharpay kissed him back! They started making out in the pool.

_This is it! There's no more turning back!_

The kiss got deeper and more passionate. Sharpay opened her mouth to welcome Troy for a tongue dance. Just when Troy pushed her to the edge of the pool. She held his head to make it steady as he kissed her neck. Then, Sharpay pulled his shirt up and so Troy pulled her tee too. They continued making out in the pool for the next ten minutes.

"We're here!" Ryan and the others came in.

All of them stopped at their tracks upon witnessing the scene and Troy and Sharpay stopped upon hearing the voices of their friends. They were shocked. _What was happening a while ago? Troy and Sharpay?_

Sharpay didn't know what to say, "Um…uh…"

Troy held her hand, "G-Guys…uh…we…"

"Lunch is ready," that's all the others can say.

"O-Okay," Sharpay nervously nodded. "We'll just change."

"And be there after a few," Troy added.

Still shocked, their friends left. Then, there was silence between Troy and Sharpay. Troy glanced at her and so did she.

_What did you just do Sharpay?_

_You're so dead Troy!_

They wanted to speak but the words are caught up in their minds, in their thoughts, and their throat won't permit them to come out. They just stared at each other, that's all they can do.

Meanwhile, with their friends. They were still shocked as they sat on their seats.

"Is it just me or I just saw Troy and Sharpay making out in the pool?" Taylor asked.

"I can hardly believe it too," Kelsi slowly shook her head.

"Does she like him?" Jason asked.

"I dunno," Ryan answered.

"Well does he like her?" Gabriella questioned.

The boys glanced at each other, "Have no idea."

"Man, good thing Prince isn't around here," Chad sighed.

"That would be a lot of trouble," Zeke added.

"It's better if we just don't mention this to Prince," Jason suggested.

"If he finds out about this we could all be in trouble," Zeke agreed.

"Nice idea!" Ryan nodded.

"I was just wondering," Gabriella spoke. "I think they like each other."

"Who?" Chad innocently asked.

"Troy and Sharpay," Taylor replied.

"Yeah. There's a possibility," Kelsi nodded. "I mean they are best friends. They look perfect together. They care about each other. They do things together. Honestly, if I don't know them then one day I will see them together I will probably think they are a COUPLE!"

"You girls think?" Ryan asked. "I mean…hello?! Sharpay has a boyfriend."

"But remember what happened at the ball?" Taylor insisted. "They NEARLY KISSED! And don't you even notice that Troy blushes everytime Sharpay would kiss him on the cheeks?"

"That's a good point," Jason agreed.

"But how's the part of having Prince as her boyfriend?" Zeke asked.

"Duh! They're not even talking right now," Gabriella said. "And I even highly doubt that Sharpay still have feelings for Prince."

"Well, they have been together for five years. Together for that long and you're telling me she doesn't LOVE him anymore? Hoeny, I don't think so," Chad replied. "I mean…after Sharpay finishes college they'll probably go to the marriage stage. Look, they even have a house now. Everything's all set up for Prince's and Sharpay's future!"

They all let out a deep sighed.

Suddenly, Troy and Sharpay came in. Sharpay sat between Taylor and Kelsi while Troy sat next to Ryan. This made the other dropped their jaw and widened their eyes. Whoa! This is the first time they didn't sat next to each other. And probably, no sharing of plate nor food this time. It was a sudden change. Seems like this is the result of the whole making-out-in-the-pool thing between the "friendships".

"Are we going to eat or what?" Troy glanced at his friends.

"I'm hungry," Sharpay said.

"Oh yeah," they all started eating although they actually don't feel like it. They wanted to talk about what happened earlier. They wanted to talk about Troy and Sharpay. About what's the real score between them.

While eating, the others were conversing about lots of stuffs to at least lessen the growing tension in the atmosphere but Troy and Sharpay didn't bother to say a single word. One in a while, they would steal glances from each other.

After eating, the gang went golfing/ In this case, Troy and Sharpau would be sharing a cuddy but this time…NO! They didn't even play. Next was tennis. Still, the two were not talking, just stealing glances from each other.

"What happened?" Ryan whispered to Troy.

"What?" Troy played with the tennis ball he was holding.

"Don't play innocent," Ryan nudged him. "The pool thing earlier! What happened there?"

"I-I don't feel like talking about it dude," Troy said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Ryan replied with a smile. "And if this is a start of something new…congratulations, BRO!"

Troy just looked at him.


	19. An Interview

CHAPTER 17: **An Interview**

* * *

Around 5pm, the gang decided to invade the pool. When the girls got tired they sat on the chairs and eat some snacks while the boys were chatting at the pool/water.

"So what happened earlier?" Zeke started.

"Who made the first move?" Chad added. "You?"

"I don't know," Troy answered. He doesn't want to sound rude to them. "It all happened so fast."

"Did she say she likes you or something?" Jason asked.

"She didn't say anything," Troy shook his head.

"What if she likes you?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know," Troy shook his head.

Meanwhile, with the girls. They were all looking staring at Sharpay.

"What?" Sharpay caught their eyes.

"What's up?" Gabriella began.

"I don't know," Sharpay replied. "Actually, I've been asking myself if I want to break up with Prince already. But I guess I still don't have an answer."

"WHAT??" they were shocked.

"Did I hear that right, Sharpay?" Kelsi asked.

"How about your plans together? The house," Gabriella panicked. "You're not going to make all those things go to waste, are you?"

"Cool down! I'm still thinking about it," Sharpay replied.

"Well…are you still in love with him?" Taylor asked. "I mean, if you don't love him anymore then you might as well break up with Prince before it's too late."

"I guess I still love him," Sharpay sighed. "But things aren't working out."

"Hold on…are you in love with someone else?" Kelsi asked. "Troy? After what happened earlier?"

Sharpay looked at them. She was expecting her friends to ask her about Troy but unfortunately, she hadn't prepared something to say.

"Sharpay!" Kelsi snapped.

"T-Troy is…He makes me feel so special," Sharpay can help but smile at the thought of it. Troy does make her feel that way. "I don't know why but…it…f-felt good."

"You're one two-timer girl," Taylor laughed and so her friends.

That night, while waiting for dinner, the gang were having some conversation again, as always, but Sharpay decided to have some time alone so she went to the pool area. She sat on the edge of the pool letting her feet soak in the water.

Troy was not paying attention at his friends. He was focused on Sharpay. Only Sharpay.

"Go," Ryan elbowed him.

"Huh?" Troy glanced at him.

"Sure she needs someone's company right now," Gabriella gave him a smile.

"And who should it be?" Chad winked.

"If her boyfriend won't…," Kelsi said.

"…her friendship will," Jason continued.

"So what are you waiting for?" Zeke playfully punched his shoulder.

"Go on," Taylor smiled.

"What?" Troy glanced at them.

"GO!" his friends exclaimed.

Meanwhile, with Sharpay. She was just staring at the water while in deep thought. She thought about Prince. _Do I still like – love him? _Then, she thought about Troy. _Do I love – like him?_

Troy quietly stand beside her then cleared his throat.

Sharpay looked up and saw him, "Oh h-hey."

"Hey," he shyly responded. "Um…c-can I sit here with you?"

"S-Sure," she slowly nodded feeling a little uncomfortable.

He sat next to her, "Sharpay?"

"Troy?" she can't look at him.

"About the…whole pool thing earlier…I just want to say…" he was cut off.

"No, don't say sorry," she told him. "It's not just your fault. It was mine too."

"But it is my fault," he insisted. "I did the first move. I'm sorry."

"I don't feel sorry about it," that was the time she had gathered some courage to look at him…in the eye.

"Huh?" he gave him a confused look. He thought what she said is the wrong words to utter. He wasn't expecting her to say them.

"I liked it," she simply said. "Look. I don't wanna feel awkward about you Troy. If we're going to be shocked bout what happened forever then sooner or later…things between us will not work out too."

"We're not gonna let that happen, right?" he asked.

"I just want you to stay here with me," she rest her head on his shoulder. "Just that. Nothing else…with no one else."

He hugged her, "I'll always stay here with you." Troy can't believe that Sharpay actually wanted that. Her voice…those words…ringing in his head over and over again…_I just want you to stay here with me. Just that. Nothing else…with no one else._ Does she really want that? Has she forgotten Prince? She want Troy to stay there with her…NOT PRINCE! It's kind of weird but somehow, it felt so good for Troy.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," a smile forming on his lips.

The next day.

"Hey what time does your last class ends?" Sharpay asked.

"6pm, why?" Troy asked.

"Do you want to hang out at my house after class?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah sure," Troy nodded. "Hold on…Evans' or the other one?"

"Evans'" she answered. "Well, my parents are still on a business trip in Mexico and Ryan's going out with Rebecca tonight."

"So I see you need company," he said. "Maybe we can watch a movie or teach Snow some tricks, you think?"

"Cool!" she agreed. "My last class will end 30 minutes earlier thatn your so I'll just wait for you at home. Aside, from popcorn; hotdog sandwich, burger, or pizza?"

"Um…everything?!" he smirked. "And maybe we could add some more."

"Fine," she groaned. "See yah later."

"See yah," he smiled at her before they went to their own classes.

5:30 pm.

"Troy and I will hang out at my house later, wanna come?" Sharpay asked her friends.

"Um…we'd love to but…" Gabriella nudged Chad.

"…we have other plans, you know," Chad continued with a big smile on his face.

"Well, have to do some homeworks," Kelsi frowned.

"Seke will teach me how to bake those delicious cookies he brought yesterday," Taylor said.

"Oh, so it's gonna be just me and Troy then," Sharpay said. "Maybe next time."

6:00pm.

Ryan went to the kitchen, "Hey, I'm going to pick up my date now. You sure you can handle things?"

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded. "Well, Troy's coming over. He's probably on his way."

"Ok," Ryan kissed her on the cheeks. "Buh-bye."

"Bye," she smiled. "Enjoy your date!"

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang.

Sharpay opened the door, "Hi Friendship."

"Hi," he walked in. "Am I late?"

"Not really," she closed the door behind her.

"Hi Snow," he sat threw his bag somewhere on the floor then sat on the couch next to the dog and started stroking her back. "So what do we do Friendship?"

"I'll work on the popcorn while you choose the movie," she answered.

"Ok," he started to look for a cool movie while Sharpay went to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang again.

"Friendship!" Sharpay called out. "That must be the food already. The money is on the piano."

"Ok I'll get it," Troy took the money, opened the door, payed the delivery boy and took the food before closing the door. Just when Sharpay sat on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn.

"So what are we going to watch?" she asked.

"Norbit," he picked up the remote and turned on the television.

"Cool!" she started eating popcorn.

Troy was supposed to put the TV into video mode but he accidentally pushed the wrong button which only changed the channel. Well, Prince Richards was on the TV. He was on an interview.

"Um…you want me to put the DVD on now or what?" Troy turned to her. "What do you want me to do?"

"Um…c-could we just finish the interview first?" her eyes expressed how much she miss Prince.

"Yeah sure," he just sat next to her on the couch.

In the interview.

"So where do Prince Richards spend his time right now?" the host asked.

"Well, I'm busy with promoting my movie with Chrystal, Just the girl…and I'm…uh..so excited about my concert on Wednesday," Prince continued smiling. "And I just signed a contract with Pioneer Records for my next album."

"Wow!" the host exclaimed. "You really are up to a lot of things, man. Congratulations. You deserve all the success/"

"Thanks," Prince laughed and the fans were cheering for him and some girls were screaming his name.

"One more question," the host said. "Do you already have a girlfriend? Well, a lot of people caught you with a blonde girl in the mall, park, private resort, and even in your concert rehearsals. The fans really want to know the answer for this because everybody thought you and Chrystal are a couple. So do you have a girlfriend? Is the blonde your girlfriend?"


	20. Empty

CHAPTER 18: **Empty**

* * *

"_Maybe we're trying_

_Trying too hard_

_Maybe we're torn apart_

_We're empty"_

* * *

"Oh Prince is going to introduce you to the world," Troy grinned at her. "I'm totally gonna read the papers tomorrow. SHARPAY EVANS: PRINCE RICHARDS' BELOVED GIRLFRIEND. You're going to be famous!"

Sharpay giggles as she playfully hit him.

In the interview.

"Prince?" the host called Prince's attention.

"Um…I-I don't have a girldfriend," Prince flashed a fake smile.

"WHAT??" Troy stood up in surprised.

Sharpay was surprised too. She is his girlfriend! How painful that it! She just freeze there…unsure of what to do…unsure of what to say.

Back in the interview.

"Then who is the blonde girl?" the host asked while the fans were screaming knowing that Prince don't have a girlfriend.

"She's just…someone in my life," Prince tried to hide the sadness he felt and the guilt in his eyes. "An avid fan, you know. It's just that we coincidentally meet on some places and she would ask me to sign autographs for her and take pictures with her. Well. I can't resist the fans. They're part of my life now…and they're truly amazing, I love them so much!"

The fans screamed, "WE LOVE YOU PRINCE!"

Prince let out a fake laugh.

Meanwhile, at the Evans' house.

Snow was barking at the TV, must be mad at Prince.

Troy immediately turned off the TV then he sat next to Sharpay, "Friendship?"

"I…" tears were rolling down her face. She wanted to speak or move but she can't. It's like she lost her strength and all she can do is cry.

"Sharpay," he was worried. "Say something. Please?"

She buried her head on his chest, "W-Why…is he…d-doing this to me? Why?"

Troy hugged her tight, "You know what? Just forget about it…t-that was too much."

"I thought he loves me," she sobbed.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing. Troy took it and looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's…Prince," he replied. "Are you going to answer it?"

Sharpay took the phone from him. After thinking it over, she turned off the phone, "I don't wanna talk to him."

"Um…wanna go outside? Have some walk?" he asked.

She slowly nodded.

Snow barked.

"Come on," Troy picked her up while Sharpay stood up.

Then, they started walking away from the house. Sharpay was trying hard not to cry. There was silence along their way until they reached the park. Like every night, there are some people around the park like the teenagers. They started playing _Empty_.

"_Tried to take a picture of love_

_Didn't think I'd miss her that much_

_I want to fill in this new frame but it's empty"_

Snow looked up at Sharpay and gave her a _please don't cry look._

Troy held her hand, "Sharpay?"

"Why does he need to do that?" Sharpay cried. "I was supposed to give him another chance."

"_Maybe we're tyring_

_Trying to hard_

_Maybe we're torn apart_

_Maybe the timing_

_Is beating our hearts_

_We're empty"_

"You know what?" he started. "When you feel like your world is crashing down and your heart is like torn into pieces, I'm here for you and…never frown when you're sad 'cause…y-you never know who's falling in love with your smile."

She just laughed.

"Seriously," he said. _This is it, Troy. This is it. _"If he can't be your boyfriend then I will."

"Huh?" she was very surprised. "Why? W-We don't even like each other."

"I like you," he decided not to look at her. "I mean it…I really REALLY like you."

Sharpay just looked at him. Her eyes widened and her jaw on the floor.

"No," Troy looked at her. "I…I-I love you Sharpay."

"I-I…" she startled.

Suddenly, Snow started barking.

"Sharpay," Troy and SHarpay turned around to see Prince standing there.

"Prince?" Sharpay stood up.

He walked towards her and hugged her tight, ignoring the prescence of Troy and the barks from Snow.

"Prince," she pushed him lightly as she started to tear up.

"Will she?" Troy whispered to himself.

"What?" Prince started to get worry. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I-I can't do this anymore," she shook her head.

"What?" Prince felt like his world stopped.

"Who are you?! You're not the ordinary guy I loved," she tried to look at him. "You're a different person now, Prince."

"What do you want me to do?" it was obvious he's starting to get panicked.

"I thought I'm your GIRLFRIEND," she emphasized the word.

"You are, Sharpay!" he exclaimed. "I love you!"

"Prince…don't you think I'm just one of your leading ladies?" she looked at him in the eye. "After a show…it's all over!"

"No," he held her hands. "No no no. Don't say that. It's not true!"

"I'm so sick of this! I'm tired of being just someone in your life," she cried. "And, I can't just let you hurt me, make me cry, cause me all the pain over and over again. Maybe we don't really love each other."

He placed his hands on her cheeks as tears started to fell from his eyes. "I love you," he really do.

"I'm sorry," she took the bracelet from her pocket. "Now…you can go back to your fans. Nothing's gonna happen to your career if you're just gonna stick to this one blonde girl." For Sharpay, that was the hardest thing to do…the hardest words to say.

"No," he shook his head.

Sharpay took his hand. She placed the bracelet on his palm and closed it tightly, "You can say _I love you _to them…and for sure, they'll say the same thing to you."

Prince just looked at her, tears still streaming down his face.

Sharpay turned to Troy and took his hand, "Let's go."

Troy looked at Prince. He could so the plead in Prince's eyes. _Please Troy. Please. Please make her stay. I need her. I love her. PLEASE!_ Then, she looked at Sharpay, "But…"

Sharpay interrupted, "I made my decision."

Troy looked back at Prince. _I'm sorry Prince._

Troy and Sharpay with Snow started to walk away. As she did this, her heart is slowly tearing up into pieces. She never wanted to do this. She never wanted to walk away from Prince. From the man she loves. From the man she loves more than anything. But fate made her do it.

Later on, at Troy and SHarpay just entered her room.

"Um…I'll just clean up the living room," Troy spoke.

Sharpay slowly nodded.

As long as Troy had left the room she started crying again. Snow looked up at her. Then, Sharpay started removing Prince's posters on the wall, tearing them into pieces. Troy could actually hear her and he wanted to give her a time to be alone. Then, the front door opened.

"Hey dude," Ryan closed the door behind him. "Rebecca can't stay so late but…I had a great night! Oh…you ordered another set of food?"

Suddenly, both of them heard a scream from Sharpay's room. That's definitely Sharpay.

Ryan looked up at the ceiling. He could already sense that something is going wrong. He looked at Troy with a worried face asking for explanation.

"Um…I guess you should go and see your sister, Ryan," Troy said.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"She's in her room right now. Go talk to her. I'll just start cleaning up down here," that's all he can say.

Ryan rushed into her room – without knocking. There he saw torn pieces of paper or posters on the floor and Sharpay sank down the floor, leaning her back on the side of her head.

"Hey," Ryan whispered to her as he kneeled down to face her. "What happened to Prince Richards' number one fan?"

"I followed your number one advice," tears still streaming down her face.

"Why?" he asked. Somehow, there's a felling of guilt in Ryan. Sure he hates Prince. He believes Troy is better for his sister. But, even in any angle, he knows that Sharpay loves Prince so much. Pure hundred percent of love. And he hates it seeing her like this.

"I don't wanna hurt myself anymore," she whispered. "Things aren't working out like how it used to and supposed to be."

Ryan hugged her, "I'll just help Troy clean up downstairs ok?"

Sharpay nodded.

Ryan kissed her head before going out and joining Troy in the living room.

11:50 pm. Prince was knocking hard on Chrystal's door.

Chrystal quickly opened it, "Prince?"

He was drunk and holding a bottle of beer, "H-Hey Chrystal."

"Oh gosh! What happened to you?" she helped him in before he could head butt the door and let him sit on the couch before closing the door. "Why did you drink?"

"S-Sharpay," he drunk again. "S-She…_hic_…b-broke up…_hic_…with m-me."

"What?" she can't believe it. "I'm sure you'll get through all this."

He tried to laugh, "I-I hope."

"Well…drinking won't help Prince," she took the bottle from his hand. "That's enough!"

He took the bottle back, "I LOVE HER!"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" she exclaimed and took the bottle again. "I'm calling Karl."

"Why?" he asked. "I-I don't want…_hic_…him. I-I want…Sharpay. I need…her."

"Look at you," she said. "You're drunk. You don't look like the Prince everybody loves. The Prince SHARPAY LOVES SO MUCH. Hallo?! Is anybody there? Where are you Prince? Sharpay's looking for you!"

Prince just looked at her.

"Let me fix this," she fixed him…his hair and his clothes. "You should look really good ok?"

He stopped her, "D-Do you really think…t-that I can get S-Sharpay back?"

"Of course! If you can get Prince Richards back for her," she smiled. "I'll call Karl now ok? He can drive you home without crashing the car, you know. Tour mom's probably worried now."

Prince slowly nodded.

Meanwhile, at the Evans'. Ryan just left Sharpay's room.

"I think she's already asleep," Ryan informed Troy.

"I just want to see her," Troy said. "Then, I'll go."

Ryan smiled and nodded. Then, Troy entered. He stood beside Sharpay's bed. He smiled when he saw Sharpay peacefully sleeping and also Snow right beside her.

"You deserve some good rest after everything that had happened," he whispered. "This night must be really tough to you. Goodnight…I…I-I love you."

"You promised to stay with me," she slowly opened her eyes. "I need you now Troy. Please?"

Troy lie down next to her and hugged her tight.


	21. Torn

CHAPTER 19: **Torn**

* * *

"_I'm torn, I'm all out of faith_

_I'm cold and I am ashamed_

_I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_And you're a little late"_

* * *

The next day, when Sharpay refused to wake up when the alarm clock went off Snow licked her face. She needs to wake up now or else she'll be late for school.

"Mmm," she was still a little sleepy but she opened her eyes.

When she turned to her left she saw a picture of her and Prince together so she stared at the ceiling instead. She was supposed to wake Prince up now. But everything is over between them and so Prince needs to wake up without Sharpay from now on. He needs to live without her now. Just then she remembered about Troy. She looked at her right side but Troy was not there. Then, Snow went on top of her with a piece of paper on her mouth. She took the piece of paper and read it.

It's a note from Troy:

_Morning. Sorry I left without even saying goodbye. I just don't want to wake you up. Well, about what happened last night, I'm sorry. See you at school._

_xoxoTroyxoxo_

Sharpay sat up on her bed. Suddenly, Ryan knocked on the door before entering.

"Are you ok now?" he sat next to her. "Troy needed to go home to prepare for school."

"Kinda," she replied.

"What do you mean _kinda_?" he asked.

"I feel sick," she sounded dizzy.

"Stop crying now ok? So…Troy slept with you eh?" Ryan nudged her with a smirk on his face. "What happened?"

She glared at him, "I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Yeah right," he nodded. "Well, EX boyfriend."

"We-" she cut herself off and ran to her bathroom.

"Sharpay?" he was surprised of her sudden action.

She started throwing up in the toilet bowl.

"Are you ok?" Ryan followed her and started stroking her back.

Meanwhile, at Richards' house.

Mrs. Richards was trying to wake up her son, "Prince wake up! NOW!"

"Mmm?" Prince refused to wake up and hugged a picture of Sharpay tighter.

"Come on!" she shook him. "Wake up Mr. Sleepyhead!"

"Sharpay!" Prince sat up. He thought it's Sharpay. She was the only one who called her _Mr. Sleepyhead_.

"Sharpay is a nice name but my name is Mary," she said.

He was disappointed, "Uh…mom." He wanted Sharpay.

"Chrystal and Karl told me everything," she said. "Even the break up thing."

"Why does she have to break up with me just because I have no time for her?" he looked at the picture.

"Just? Time is very important in a relationship Prince," she sat on his bed. "And I believe…time is not the only problem here."

"What else mom?" he questioned.

"I watched your interview last night," she replied. "Maybe she watched it too. You know the biggest fan never misses something."

"I think I'm getting your point," he sighed.

"Why do you have to deny to everyone that you have a girlfriend?" Mrs. Richards continued. "Why do you have to deny that she is your girlfriend? What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

Mrs. Richards was right. He should have say _yes_ in the interview. BUT it was Mr. Fritz's order to say _no_. He is Prince's manager and so he needs to follow him. "I'm sorry," that's all he can say.

"Now you need to wake up and get up without Sharpay…although I also miss that girl," he took the picture from him and looked at it too. "Well…I'm sorry too, Prince. But you made your choice."

Later that day after Prince's fans day.

"Hey," Karl approached Prince. "What's up?"

"Now much…aside from the break up thing," Prince replied. "I want to see her dude. I need her."

"So you have any plans?" Karl asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to win her back," Prince replied. "I'm willing to do everything. Even if it mean…I have to sacrifice my career just to win her back. I'm serious!"

Karl smiled, "You really love her huh?"

Prince nodded.

Mr. Fritz came in, "So…you ready for another mall?"

"I'm leaving," Prince jumped out of his chair. "Karl, come with me."

"Where are you going?" Mr. Fritz questioned. "You have a show to do Prince!"

"This is an emergency," Prince dragged Karl away. "You can't stop me…SIR."

"What?" Mr. Fritz was mad. "You're not leaving!"

But Prince continued walking and Karl continued following him.

At St. Jansen College. Everybody was talking about Prince's interview which makes Sharpay feel more sick. _Prince issues _is all the talk anywhere the campus.

"So…how are you feeling now?" the others asked Sharpay.

Sharpay sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," they know Sharpay needs time and space right now. It is not easy for her what's happening.

"By the way…how was last night Ryan?" Sharpay tried to change the topic.

Ryan just smiled.

"You got the word _yes_?" Chad asked.

"No," he answered.

"No?" his friends looked at him.

"RYAN EVANS? BUSTED?" Zeke questioned.

"Not exactly," Ryan kept on smiling. "We're getting there."

They all smiled.

"Troy, you take care of my sister ok?" Ryan tapped Troy's shoulder. "I have a date tonight."

Troy nodded, "Sure"

When they got to the parking lot they were not expecting to see someone.

"Hey," it was Prince.

"Prince?" Sharpay still hadn't gain some courage to face him. She wasn't ready for this.

Troy looked at Prince then to Sharpay.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked.

"What do you think?" Prince responded.

"What do you want?" Sharpay let out a FAKE groaned.

"You," Prince simply answered as he looked at her in the eye. "You know I always want you."

"Just let me go," Sharpay said. "You have your own life, I already have mine."

"You are my life," Prince reasoned out. "I can't let you go. And…you promised me remember?" You promised me that you'll never leave me."

"Well, if you can break your promises then I can also break mine," Sharpay said. "I don't want to stand between your dreams and stuffs. I…things won't make out anymore."

"We can make things work out," Prince held her hands. "I-I..I can…quit my dreams."

"No," she took her hands. "That career you have now is what you have been wishing for. You can't quit. You can look for other girls Prince."

He took her hands again, "If I could have one lifetime wish, I'd pray with all my heart for yesterday and you."

"I don't wanna go back to the past anymore," she took her hands again.

Prince shook his head, "No."

"Now you have to promise me one thing. Just one thing," Sharpay looked in his eyes. "Promise me you'll let go. You have to let go of me Prince. Promise you'll let go."

Prince just looked at her. _I can't let you go. I can't let you go. I don't want to let go. I want you here with me. I love you._

Sharpay walked to Troy and held his hand, "Let's go."

Troy glanced at her, "You sure?"

"I'm going to ditch my concert tonight," Prince said.

"Let's go," Sharpay held Troy's hand tighter.

Troy nodded, "Okay."

Troy took Sharpay to his car and drove off.

"I will never let you go," Prince whispered.

Karl came in, "What happened?"

Tears roll down on Prince's face as he shook his head.

"Let's go," Karl dragged him inside the car before anyone could see them there. "I'll drive."

Karl took Prince to the SharPrince house.

Prince looked around the house while still crying, "I don't need this."

"But all your hard works and –" Karl was cut off.

"I don't care," Prince cried. "I don't have Sharpay anymore. What's the point of all this?" Then, he slowly took a box out his pocket and took the ring, "What do you think?"

"Diamond," Karl said. "Girls' best friend. Wait a minute. You mean…"

Prince interrupted, "I was supposed to propose to her last night. I already asked her parents' permission and they said it's ok. But now…I haven't even asked her and she's already rejecting me."

"Keep it. Save it for another girl," Karl advised. "Diamonds cost so much. You can't just throw it away."

"There's no another girl, Karl. I love only Sharpay," Prince insisted. "And I don't care how much this ring costs because Sharpay is the most precious one to me."

"She's gone Prince," Karl told him. "And the guy earlier. Maybe…her heart belongs to someone else already."

"No," Prince shook his head. "Troy is just a friend. I know her heart still belongs to me. I'm sure she still loves me."

Meanwhile, Troy and Sharpay were at the park. They were sitting on the bench. Sharpay was crying and Troy can't look at her.

"Do you think…I should give him another chance?" Sharpay sobbed.

"I don't know," Troy answered. "But I bet he really loves you. How bout you? Do you still love him?"

Sharpay looked at Troy.

Troy glanced at her. He took his handkerchief and started wiping her tears away, "Let me fix this ok?"

She just looked at him in his eyes and Troy smiled at her.

* * *

**What do you think? Please REVIEW!**


	22. THE SUPERSTAR OR THE PLAYMAKER

**Sorry for the super late update guys... but here it is...and it's the last chapter (:(**

CHAPTER 20:** THE SUPERSTAR OR THE PLAYMAKER**"_I know how it feels_

* * *

_To wake up without her"_

* * *

That night.

Ryan knocked on Sharpay's door, "Sharpay?"

"Come in," Sharpay responded.

Ryan went in," The concert's tonight, just in case you forgot. You're still coming, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Then you need to get dressed now," he told her. "The guys will be here any minute."

"Yeah," she nodded again. "Um…Ryan?"

"Yeah?" he turned to her.

"Do you know that Troy likes me?" she asked.

"He doesn't like you," he smiled. "…he loves you."

"I've been Prince's prisoner and I had no way to escape. But I guess Troy's my knight in shining armor eh?" she sat on the bed. "I don't know but he always makes me feel alright. There are things that he can do that Prince can't and same goes with the other guy."

"So who will you choose?" he cat next to her. He felt like Sharpay is going to make a huge choice that night.

She sighed, "I dunno. I-I just want to be happy."

"Honestly. Do you love Troy?" he asked. "Or at least, like him?"

"I like him," she answered. "But I love Prince. I guess I'm still imprisoned."

"Then why did you follow my number one advice?" he felt a little guilty. "Why did you…break up with him?"

Sharpay held his hands and smiled at her twin brother, "You know what? I think I just made a right decision. I know I made the right choice, Ryan. And I thank you, big bro."

"You can always count on me, little sis," Ryan smiled at her and hugged her tight.

Meanwhile, at Archer Stadium, Prince Richards' team was preparing for the concert.

"Don't tell me you're nervous," Chrystal told Prince.

"I don't know how I feel," Prince shook his head.

"Wait," she looked at him. "Tell me you're nervous but please don't tell me you're sick.

He sighed, "If this is the only way I can win her back then I'll do it okay?"

"It's not okay," she said. "How can you be so sure that you'll win her back after it? Are you sure she still feels the same way for you?"

He sighed again, "But I need to keep my hopes up."

"Well, just don't try to ruin the night," she warned him. "Or else…you're going to be in big trouble, Prince."

"Yeah I know," he glanced at Mr. Fritz who were scolding some staffs. "Good luck anyway."

"Good lock MORE to you," she smiled.

Later on, a lot of people filled the stadium.

"Hey," Troy held Sharpay's hands.

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"Are you sure you can actually watch this concert when you don't want to see him?" he asked.

"I can still be his fan right? Besides, I promise you guys I'm gonna be here and we'll all gonna have some fun," she replied. "Well, if I can't take it anymore…I'll leave."

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm sure you know where," she smiled.

"If you're going to leave…can I come with you?" he asked.

"No," she answered.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I want you to enjoy the night…with them," she pointed at their friends. "Just stay here. I'm gonna be fine."

After a few moments, the concert started. Fans started screaming and everything. Everyone was enjoying. Ryan and the others forgot they actually knoe Prince so that then can enjoy the night, too. But, Sharpay felt awkward.

She let out a deep sighed.

"You okay?" Troy turned to her, getting worried.

"I guess it's time for me to leave," she replied.

"You're going now?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "I really can't think that I'm watching a famous celebrity and not my EX."

"If I can't come with you…can I at least escort you out?" he asked.

"No thanks," she refused. "Just stay here and promise me you're going to have fun alright?"

"But," he insisted.

"No 'but'," she gave him a smiled.

He sighed, defeated.

Sharpay then turned to Ryan and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he turned to her.

"Uh…I-I'm leaving," she answered.

"Leaving? Why?" he asked.

"Oh you know why," she pointed at Prince up on the stage.

"Oh," he nodded. "Where are you going? Home?"

"Uh..it's a secret," she smirked.

"Okay fine," he groaned.

"Bye," she kissed him on his cheek. "Enjoy your…date!"

"Take care," he managed to smile.

Sharpay stood up and started to walk towards the aisle, "bye guys."

"Where are you going?" the others begun to ask questions but Sharpay just ignored them and ran away. She doesn't want to be rude but there's no time. She really has to leave at that moment.

While Prince was singing, he saw Sharpay leaving. He was a little distracted but he managed to continue singing anyway.

_So she's here_, he thought. _She still loves me. She came._

After his part, guest star Chrystal Oman came in. While she was singing, Mr. Fritz was talking to Prince.

"Don't tell me you're sick," Mr. Fritz told him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?" he was in deep thought when Mr. Fritz was talking.

"I'm asking you what's wrong," Mr. Fritz said.

"I'm…uh…I-I'm leaving," Prince replied.

"What??" Mr. Fritz didn't like what he heard.

"I'm leaving," he repeated. "I'm going to look for Sharpay."

"That girl again? No Prince," Mr. Fritz said. "You're not leaving. And that's final."

"But THAT GIRL is important to me," Prince insisted. "You can't…stop me now."

"Prince, your turn again," Karl called out.

"You go out there on that stage!" Mr. Fritz ordered him.

"You're still not gonna stop me," Prince walked towards the stage and sat on the piano. He looked around. The fans are screaming. He looked at the spot were he saw Sharpay but he was not there already. "Um…I'm going to sing a new composition. I-I made this song just this afternoon," she started. "Well, it's entitled Tell Her and this song…is dedicated to the very special girl in my life. I hope you guys we'll like it." Then, he started pressing on the keys.

_Ohhhh ooohh_

_I know how it feels_

_To wake up without her_

_Lying here all alone_

_Just thinking about her_

_I can't believe_

_Her hold on me_

_It's something indescribable_

_I know she knows_

_But won't you please_

_If you see my girl_

_Just tell her I miss her smile_

_Tell her I'm counting the minutes_

_Gonna see her in a little while_

_I know when she_

_Holds on to me_

_She's the one thing that I could never live without_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And tell her I love her_

_Oh yeah, just tell her I love her_

_The lyrics,_ Troy thought. _Is he…i-is he talking to me?_

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked him.

"I'm going to look for Sharpay," Troy hurriedly stand up and ran away.

Prince carried on singing then the tears started to roll down his face. When he was done he quickly wiped them off. He took the microphone and stood at center stage. "Uh…well, I want to tell everybody that…I lied to you," he started. Whispers and mumbles went inside the stadium.

Karl and Chrystal smiled, "This is it, Prince."

"No," Mr. Fritz whispered to himself.

"I had this interview last night, right? And I told you guys that…I-I don't have a girlfriend," he continued. "Well, the truth is I have. But….s-she broke up with me after the interview because of it."

"Oh," everybodu felt bad.

"I want you to know that I love her more than anything in this world. I love SHARPAY EVANS so much," he cried. "I know the tickets cost so much but…I need to look for her. Please?"

Meanwhile, Troy pulled over at the entrance of the park. It's the first place that came out of his mind. This place is just very memorable for Sharpay. Almost half of her life happened here.

"Sharpay!" he ran to her when he saw her sitting on the grass.

"What are you doing here?" she stood up. "You promised me."

"I know…but I'm trying to fix your heart," that came out of his mouth.

"What?" she was confused. "Solve my heart?"

"Don't you know that the heart is like a puzzle?" he doesn't actually know what he's saying but he knows he needed to say something. "Someone ruined it first so someone will fix it up…even if it means again and again."

Sharpay just stared at him.

He held her hands, "Look. I…I-I love you. But, Prince is…"

She leaned up and kissed him for a matter of seconds.

"What was that for?" he whispered.

Suddenly, Prince came in, "Sharpay!"

The three of them glanced at each other. This is it. This is what Ryan meant when he asked his sister who to choose. The time has come for Sharpay to choose. And this time, she needs to be really careful. So…Will it be Prince "The Superstar" Richards? Or Troy "The Playmaker" Bolton?"

-The END-

* * *

**First off, I'M REALLY SORRY! :) I don't know how to end this up so...cliffy?! :p Besides, I don't know who she should have chosen. Yes, SHARPAY LIKES TROY but after all, SHARPAY LOVES PRINCE! :)**


End file.
